Nabiki Impossible! Part 2
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Nabiki is slaving away for Maeda when opportunity opens itself up to her. Can she get her friends to assist in her quest for freedom?
1. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2

Nabiki? … Impossible!

by

Nicholas Stone

With A Lot of Help from My Friends…

Chapter Five

In a darkened room just outside of Nerima, a young woman sat beneath the dim glow of a lamp scribbling down the final words to a long and lengthy letter, praying that it would be enough to produce the results she so desperately needed. With deliberate care, she folded it up sealing it in an envelope to join the small pile near the phone.  
"Okay," whispered Nabiki Tendo, heaving a light sigh. "Let's get phase two started"  
She placed a large brown leather portfolio down in front of her, thumbing through several photographs. Carefully, she would pull one out and set it aside until she reached the last page and closed the portfolio. Nabiki then cleared a space and began arranging the photos into groups, shifting pictures as she made adjustments to their role in the battle soon to come.  
"There," she said, satisfied with the final outcome. Fourteen familiar faces stared up at her, faces she had known through out the many years living in Nerima. Fourteen people who now held the key to her salvation from the evil blighting her lifestyle. It was all she had, the last chance to end this misery and gain revenge upon Okura Maeda and his associates once and for all.  
A devious smile formed on Nabiki's face as she mentally reviewed her plans for the umpteenth time. It was almost midnight and there were still task to do before the morning. It would be a long night for sure, but well worth the efforts. If they were successful by next week it would be she calling the shots, grinding the sharpest spiked heels she owned into that bastard's back…

The Hibiki Farm, Outskirts of North Nerima;

A police car rolled to a stop in front of Ryoga Hibiki's country-side home, and he stepped out, ready to call it a day. Ryoga stretched with a yawn and pulled his lunch bag from the back seat closing the door.  
He came around to the driver's side of the car and leaned down. "Thanks Ranma," he said to his partner. "Going to be good to have the day off tomorrow, eh"  
Ranma agreed. "Yeah it is. So what are you and Akari planning to do, huh"  
"Not much really. Spend some time together, maybe watch a video"  
"She's not going to drag you out back to tend to her prized pigs"  
"I ask if she wants help, but you know her… all spunk and crazy-like"  
"That's why you married her," said Ranma with a laugh.  
Ryoga smiled. "What about you"  
"Oh, same'ol stuff. Fend off Akane, try to get some sleep, fend off Akane, read a good book, fend off Akane"  
"She's still trying to give you an heir"  
"Yep, and I keep telling her we're not ready yet"  
"Well, don't keep putting her off to long. She might do something drastic and slip some Viagra into your meal"  
Ranma smirked. "Not a chance… and she already tried that"  
"Ooookay," replied Ryoga stepping back. "Well I'll let you get home to your activities"  
Ranma threw the car into gear. "Right. See you"  
"Later… oh one more thing. Why do you always get to keep the car"  
"Are you kidding?" answered Ranma. "If I let you drive yourself home, you'd probably end up in Nagasaki, or worse; China"  
He drove off, leaving Ryoga standing dumbfounded. "No I wouldn't," he said then thought again. "Okay, maybe," he finally said and headed up the walkway.  
"Akari!" called Ryoga as he entered. He could hear the television from their living room, and then the patter of steps as Akari Hibiki dressed in her evening yakata trundled out to greet him.  
"Ryoga-sama!" she said.  
The sight of his young bride brought a smile to Ryoga's face, and they embraced in a passionate kiss. Even after two years of marriage, the couple still acted like newlyweds, never shy about expressing their feelings about the other.  
"Yes," said Ryoga as they drew apart. "This is why I work so hard every day. The evening homecoming"  
Akari giggled. "Just the evening homecoming?" she asked.  
"No, not just that, dear! I mean I miss you every moment of the day"  
"You'd better, Mister Hibiki. Otherwise I'd start to think you and Ranma were doing more than just patrolling the streets"  
The couple laughed walking inside. After a welcome soak in the furo, Ryoga now dressed in his evening attire relaxed at the table as Akari cleared away the remains of their dinner. He sat going quietly through some of the mail, tossing junk mail into one pile destined for the rubbish heap, regular correspondence in another, and bills in a third.  
"Akari!" he called holding up one in front of him.  
"Hmm"  
"What's this bill for 'inoculation fees"  
"That's for Katsunisheki so he can participate in the upcoming Sumo tournaments next month"  
Katsunisheki, their champion sumo pig. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth having a farm full of pigs and livestock.  
"But 10000 Yen?" he called back.  
Akari stuck her head out into the room. "Now, Ryoga, you know we must take good care of Katsuni and his family. They are very delicate animals"  
"Huh? But dear, 2000 Yen"  
Akari rolled her eyes and ducked back in. She finished putting away the dishes as Ryoga grumbled, returning to the table. Ryoga sat speechless as she gathered up all of the bills placing them on the floor.  
"So they're going to get done all by themselves?" he asked her.  
"Oh stop, Ryoga," Akari replied giving him a light swat on the head. "You only have one day off, so try to enjoy it"  
"I do enjoy it, Akari, but I'd like to have some peace of mind first"  
"Work, work, work, work, work! Ryoga-sama, for a change you and I are going to forget all about work, bills and even the farm"  
"We are?" he said, surprised by Akari's statement.  
She nodded and broke out in a wide grin. Akari came around and sat down straddling his lap. She gave him a kiss, working her way down around his neck.  
"Wow! Akari… honey… dear… wh-wh-why don't we take this into the BEDROOM!" Ryoga said.  
She stopped abruptly, sitting back. From out of her kimono Akari produced what appeared to be a letter. "What's that?" asked Ryoga.  
"This is what we are doing tomorrow," she replied. Akari slipped to one side and opened the letter up, reading off its contents.  
"To the Hibiki Family… that's us… You are cordially invited to spend an afternoon with the Furinkan Junior Kabuki Troupe tomorrow at twelve o'clock. From the Board of Directors, Furinkan High School"  
"Kabuki"  
"Yes, you know. Art and culture"  
"Eeh? I don't want to go see some Kabuki show"  
Akari thumped Ryoga's chest, frowning at him. "Ryoga Hibiki, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud"  
"I thought we were going to spend time together tomorrow"  
"And this is the perfect way to spend an afternoon instead of watching 'The Bourne Identity' again for the fifty-billionth time"  
"Hey, what's wrong with that"  
She thumped him again. "No, arguments! Besides, it would be rude to turn down such an offer, not to mention make us look bad to the rest of the community"  
She had him there and as a police officer that would be almost the kiss of death, not to mention draw the wrath from the entire department. Ryoga gave in. "Okay, okay, we go to the theater tomorrow"  
Akari gave him a firm hug. "We'll have a great time, and afterwards we'll go out for dinner, maybe a little dancing, a stroll through the park"  
"No." replied Ryoga.  
"No"  
A sly grin appeared. "I have something better in mind. Want a sneak preview"  
"This better not have anything to do with Tom Cruise or Matt Damon," answered Akari, leaning back.  
Ryoga shook his head and then in a flash scooped Akari up rolling to the floor. She squealed in surprise then started giggling as Ryoga nibbled playfully on her neck.  
"Oh…ooo… I can't wait," she gasped. "There's only one thing I can't understand.  
"What's that"  
"Why us"  
Ryoga leaned up thinking about that for a moment. "Friendly gesture?" he said with a shrug.  
"That's very thoughtful of them then"  
Ryoga smiled. "With that settled… where was I? Oh yes"  
"Ryoga!"

Apartment of Ranma and Akane Saotome:

Ranma tip-toed down the hallway of his apartment complex, hoping and praying that he could sneak into his home and past Akane before she even knew he was there. His keys were clutched tight in one hand, tension drawing beads of sweat to his brow.  
She's just got to stop hitting me like this, he thought nearing the door to their apartment. Look at me, I'm terrified too even open this door. I'm supposed to be head of the house and I feel like a mouse hiding from a cat.  
That last word made him shudder, and he paused sliding the key into the lock. With a slow turn, Ranma carefully pushed the door open just enough to peek around. Nope, no sign of his overly active wife at least from this view, Ranma walked in.  
He could hear the television on in the next room, but oddly nothing on the stove to signify that diner was being prepared. Strange, Ranma removed his shoes and walked further in. Something's not right here, he thought. Not like Akane to not have my dinner at least halfway done. A peek into the living room found it empty. There on the table was what looked like today's mail and it appeared that his wife had stopped in the middle of it for some unknown reason.  
Worry pushed aside his fear and he called out Akane's name. There came no reply from the bedroom and Ranma scratched his head. "Where could that woman be?" he wondered.  
"Bang," came a voice from behind and Ranma leaped in the air with a cry spinning around. There stood Akane, wearing her yellow summer dress and low shoes, carrying several sacks of grocery in one hand.  
"Oh, Akane, you had me there," he said, dropping to his knees.  
Akane arched a brow, neutral to his reaction. "Yes I did," she replied. "Too bad I wasn't prepared for it"  
Akane went off into the kitchen leaving Ranma staring dumbfounded at her. "Well this is a change," he said, crawling over to the nearest zabuton.  
"What? I'm not pressing you, or that you got as far as you did without having to fake being tired"  
"I don't fake being tired"  
Akane stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Yes-you-do," she curtly replied.  
Damn, she's on to me, Ranma thought. "So what's the reason that dinner is late tonight?" he asked.  
"I got so tied up preparing my traps for you that I completely forgot what time it was"  
"What"  
Akane peeked out again. "Kidding, Ranma-chan," she said.  
Ranma desperately gasped for breath trying to settle down as Akane laughed. He sighed slumping across the table. His eyes drifted over to the stack of mail, particularly one that lay open on top. I looked like something formal written on fine parchment paper. Ranma grabbed it, sitting up to read its contents.  
"Kabuki show?" he shouted.  
"You found it," replied Akane.  
A bell chimed from the kitchen, some cabinet doors opening then closing and Akane entered carrying a tray of steaming ramen and two dishes of shabu-shabu, placing it on the table.  
"Just the thing for your day off tomorrow," she said, taking the zabuton beside him.  
"A Kabuki show?" Ranma said again.  
"At Furinkan High School no less." Akane let out a sigh, gazing staidly up at the ceiling. "It'll be nice to see our old stomping grounds again"  
"I see them at least three times a day, Akane," replied Ranma. "I don't want to go back there, especially on my day off"  
"Oh, stop being such a baby," countered Akane, taking the lid off the bowl of Ramen. She scooped out a portion for Ranma unfurling several of the delicious beef strips on his plate. Open," she said, pushing a clump of noodles and meat into his mouth.  
"I haven't been there in some time, and I want to see what they have to offer," finished Akane.  
"Buft (smack), Akanepht!... Its mphf day offpht"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Akane. "I know, but I want to get out of the house, and we haven't been on a date in a long time"  
Ranma swallowed, stopping to look at his wife. "A date?" he asked her. She nodded and he sat back thinking.  
"You still call it that when you're married"  
Akane laughed. "Silly. Yes! You are so out of touch with things"  
"Hey, I'm not out of touch. I'm a cop, remember"  
"Then we should show our support for the community and go see the show"  
"Okay, since you put it that way"  
They ate on in silence, finishing their meals. Ranma let out a satisfied grunt, leaning back as Akane cleared the table.  
"Got to hand it too you, Akane. You might have some difficulties with the stove, but you're a mean cook with the microwave," he said patting his stomach.  
"Why thank you, Ranma"  
Strange, thought Ranma. Normally she would have something more sarcastic to say when he joked about her cooking. Maybe she's finally come to grips with reality and has learned to adjust? He glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. No, not her. Something is up.  
"Ah, dear"  
"Yes, Ranma"  
"You are in a strange mood tonight"  
"I am"  
"Yes. I mean, normally you'd be pressing me about our future offspring, if you know what I mean"  
There came a short pause, and then Akane could be heard giggling from the kitchen, picking up as she returned to the living room. Her body suddenly pressed up against him from behind and Ranma jumped slightly as Akane began rubbing his neck and shoulders.  
"Nope. Tonight I want you well rested for tomorrow. You're not going to fall asleep and embarrass me during the show"  
"Oh." Ranma almost sounded disappointed. "Guess I should be thanking Furinkan then for the peace and quiet I'm getting"  
"It is only temporary, my reluctant husband," said Akane. "Believe me"  
Ranma gulped, tipping his head back to her. She smiled a devious glint in her eyes. "Yikes," he muttered, staring forwards again. A thought hit him.  
"You know, Akane, I don't recall Furinkan ever having a kabuki club. Do you"  
Akane pondered a moment. "No," she answered. "But it is good to see the school supporting this. Better than having our next generation break dancing in chikamatsu plays"  
"Ah, so true, so true," agreed Ranma.

The Nekohanten Restaurant:

A long line of people stood waiting for the next open seat in front of the Nekohanten Café, while inside several waiters and waitresses rushed from table to table trying to satisfy their customer's needs. Over the years the restaurant had grown from a small establishment to a full-sized fare featuring the best local and Chinese food this side of Nerima.  
Its two elegantly decorated floors were packed this night, a good thing to the Hatten's current owner and manager standing at the second floor railing looking down on the restaurant. Shampoo's long tresses of purple hair were tied neatly into their usual ponytails, a well fitting knee-high purple cheongsam dress accenting its rich colors. However, the reigning mistress of the Nekohanten was not pleased about several things as she barked orders and gave out withering stares at her staff.  
"Momoi! You not fill table three's order yet, and they been waiting ten minutes! Get food now!" she shouted to an unfortunate waiter, stamping an angry foot on the floor. She planted her fist on her hips turning towards another pair of waitresses trying rapidly to clear several tables for the next party.  
"They have eight guests in group not six!" Shampoo hammered at them, "We need two more chairs, chop-chop"  
One of the girls scurried off to the back room; Shampoo rolling her eyes up with a frustrated sigh. Things were settling down and she decided to take a break, heading to the stairway leading up to the managers office. She went in and flopped down on a small couch, heaving another long sigh.  
"I swear we need to hire new evening staff," said Shampoo.  
At the desk, a dark haired man sat typing on a computer, making occasional looks at the pile of letters and receipts spread out on it. Mousse flicked down his glasses when he heard Shampoo speak, swiveling the chair around towards her.  
"Are they not moving fast enough for you again?" he asked.  
"All moving like they have lead weights tied to feet! We have customers waiting outside, and more coming every minute"  
"A good night it's going to be then," he replied. "So now do you think we should put in the outdoor patio"  
"You tell me," said Shampoo, "You keeping books"  
Mousse turned back to the computer and called up one of their ledgers. "Well, this quarter is not looking bad at all. We've already turned some considerable profit"  
"Is good," said Shampoo with a smile. Anything that increased their wealth was good news to her. She came up behind the chair peering over Mousse's shoulder at the screen.  
"Can we support overhead and extra salaries though?" she asked him.  
"Hmm," sounded Mousse. "It might be tight, depending upon how many tables we put in and how many more employees we hire"  
For such an annoying man in their younger days, Shampoo could not help but thank the stars for Mousse and his surprising skills at accounting. Once Ranma and Akane were wed, Cologne called it quits and decided to retire and let Shampoo takeover running the Nekohanten. It was difficult at first, several near run blunders almost costing the girl the restaurant, but with his help, and a substantial loan from Nabiki, she was able to salvage things. Now, although still not married, the couple ran a most lucrative business that showed no signs of slowing down.  
Shampoo smiled, leaning down giving Mousse a peck on one cheek.  
"Uh, does that mean you like the idea," Mousse nervously asked.  
"It mean we do it whenever you feel necessary," she answered.  
Mousse pulled his fogged up glasses off and wiped them clean. It promised to be a good night for him, he thought. Just wish I could get her to commit to marriage. Then I can really show her what I could do with this place.  
A crash from downstairs brought both of them around.  
"Damn!" exclaimed Shampoo. "They drop more dishes each day than all of dayshift combined"  
She was about to go and thrash whoever had the mishap, when Mousse suddenly grabbed her by the hand.  
"Hold on, Shampoo," he told her. "It's okay, we've enough stock to cover any loss, and accidents happen"  
"But it cost us money"  
"Let it go, Shampoo. Relax; the stress is starting to show on your face"  
"It is"  
Shampoo gasped, placing her hands to her cheeks. She scrambled over to the mirror on the wall and let out a tiny squeal.  
"No! Face getting all wrinkly!" she said.  
"Because you're letting trivial things get to you. Now sit down for a moment, I've got something to tell you anyway"  
Shampoo looked puzzled at him and sat back down on the couch. Mousse picked one of the letters up from the desk and started to read.  
"'To the Manager and Assistant Manager of the Nekohanten. In appreciation for all of the charitable contributions you have provided our fair community, you are cordially invited to attend a special showing of dance and music by the Furinkan Junior Kabuki Troupe tomorrow at Noon. We will be honored by your presence"  
He set it down and looked at her. "What do you say"  
"Lunchtime," answered Shampoo.  
"Lunchtime"  
"It during lunchtime! Who going to watch restaurant then"  
"And that's why you're developing crow's feet before your time too," replied Mousse waving an accusing finger at her.  
"What you say about Shampoo"  
"I'm saying that you need a break and this is a good time for it"  
"But what about restaurant"  
"We can get Cologne to watch things for us. After all, she's not doing much of anything right now"  
Shampoo thought about the idea for a moment then shook her head. "No. Shampoo not go. I need to be here and watch restaurant"  
"Aw, come on, Shampoo!" exclaimed Mousse. "We haven't been anywhere together since you took over this place. Let's go out and forget about managing and money for just a little while"  
"Shampoo need to be here! Stress not hurting me"  
"That's not what your face is telling me"  
"Fine, you go then, but Shampoo stay here"  
Another crash of dishes made Shampoo hunch her shoulders, wincing as it passed. She opened one eye and peeked around spying Mousse watching her with a bemused expression. Her fingers felt along the creases wrinkling her furrowed brows and then along the sides of her face.  
"Okay," she said after a moment. "We go to show"  
"Great," said Mousse. "You will not regret it"  
She stood up, straightening her dress and went for the door. "I know. After I get done trouncing help, I will need to take long break"  
Shampoo left, her angry yells echoing loudly through the hallways. Mousse heaved a sigh, returning to his work.  
"It looks like we'll have to put that expansion off after all. Too bad…"

Ucchans,

A long day, thought Ukyo Kuonji as she cleared away the last of the utensils from the service counter. Business had been brisk and continuous and she was eager to close the doors and get home for some long needed sleep.  
Times had been very good for her now ever since completing school. Free of distractions, Ukyo concentrated on making Ucchans a first rate restaurant in town, and that she more than succeeded. Not as large or as luxurious as the Nekohanten, still Ukyo's reputation as a fine cook drew in more than her fair share of customers both near and far.  
But there were times when she wondered if it was all worth it. Still single, the day Ranma finally slipped from her grasp was indeed a bitter event. It was the only reason she came to Nerima in the first place. Still, she remained good friends to 'Officer' Saotome, and wished he and Akane well in their futures. There was nothing left for her but Ucchans, the only family she had left.  
The scraping of tables shifting in the dinning room drew her attention and she looked over to where Tsubasa Kurenai worked sweeping the floors. Ah, the ever present Tsubasa, Ukyo thought with a light smile. His help and comfort during all the times of trouble was greatly appreciated. His infatuation for her rivaled the goodness in his heart, but Ukyo could not consider him as a potential mate in the near future. No, Ranma would always hold that spot, not that Tsubasa wasn't handsome when he decided to wear men's clothing instead of skirts.  
"Okay, I bear a little responsibility for that," she said to herself, thinking back on the times when she used to disguise herself as a boy in school. Tsubasa naturally countered trying to win her love in any way, responding with a disguise of his own with unfortunate consequences.  
The doors leading to the back opened and the second part of her hired help appeared carrying a small tub full of clean dishes. And then there's Konatsu, the other half of the love triangle Ukyo found herself tangled up in. Another man interested in her, Konatsu approached his situation with patience and calm preferring to observe from a distance but always there when Ukyo needed assistance. He too preferred to disguise himself in woman's clothes, passing ably for one without effort. Konatsu also was a highly trained ninja and more than once were his unique services called upon to settle occasional problems in the restaurant when they arose.  
Right now he had shed his usual kimono for long pants and tank top shirt, his skin glistening with sweat from all the washing and cleaning of dishes and pans. Setting the tub on a table, Konatsu sat down in one of the counter stools.  
"Well, the back is spick and span for tomorrow," he said with a tired sigh.  
"Good," replied Ukyo. "All that's left is to set the tables, take out the garbage and go home"  
Tsubasa stopped from his work taking the stool next to Konatsu. "And I can use a long soak in the furo right about now too," he added.  
"You both worked hard today that's for sure," said Ukyo. "We really made out income wise"  
"So that means bonuses in our next paychecks?" asked Tsubasa.  
A narrow frown from Ukyo made him draw back.  
"Maybe we can hire additional help with the excess," suggested Konatsu.  
"Now that could happen," said Ukyo.  
"Shoot! And I was hoping for a raise too," Tsubasa said.  
"Patience, my lovelorn apprentice. Christmas is approaching and if things turn out better during the next quarter, you should see more yen in your wallet"  
That did not satisfy Tsubasa, smirking slightly as Konatsu laughed beside him. "Yeah, almost a whole year," he mumbled to himself.  
Ukyo was not blind to his dissatisfaction, but even though they were showing profit the bills still had to be paid. She secretly pondered expanding Ucchans much like Shampoo did with the Nekohatten and that required more money than they had on hand now. The notion of dealing with Nabiki Tendo for some support did come to mind, but somehow it did not feel right at all. The woman may be a long time friend, but when it came to business Nabiki Tendo mutated into another person altogether.  
Of course she could speak to Ranma about it.  
"Say guys," she said breaking away from the current topic. "What say instead of opening up tomorrow, we do something else"  
That shocked the two men and they traded looks. "You mean not open up Ucchans?" asked Konatsu unsure of what he heard.  
"Yes"  
Tsubasa reached out, carefully placing the tip of a finger on the surface of the grill. "Nope, it's not the heat," he said, drawing back.  
"Stop it you two," snapped Ukyo. She pulled a letter out from one of her pockets, opening it up. "I've got a little surprise for both of you"  
"You mean there's more?" questioned Tsubasa.  
She paused; shooting him another dark look then began reading the letter.  
"'To Miss Ukyo Kuonji of Ucchans Restaurant. We, the faculty of Furinkan High School would like to meet with you and discuss arrangements for your services in the upcoming Ten Year Class Reunion. Your foods and skills have been rated par excellence above all the other restaurants considered. Please come to the Furinkan Auditorium tomorrow at noon so we may discuss fees and menus for this joyous occasion. Signed 'The Furinkan Faculty Board"  
Ukyo placed the letter down and smiled brightly at them. "So, what do you think about that?" she asked them.  
"An honor," replied Konatsu.  
"A chance to maximize our income," said Tsubasa.  
Barely did the flat end of Ukyo's spatula miss Tsubasa's backside as he dived out of harms way.  
"Money is not all we work for!" she shouted at him.  
"No, but it will get me a raise sooner," he replied.  
She let out a huff looking to Konatsu. He held a bemused smile on his face wisely remaining silent. "You better not be thinking about encouraging him either"  
"What, me? No, no, no, boss lady. I like being able to sit down in a chair"  
Tsubasa cautiously retook his seat and Ukyo stared at them.  
"So?" she asked.  
They thought cutting occasional looks at one another. Konatsu arched a brow, nodding slowly. "I think it will be worth our while," he said.  
Tsubasa shrugged. "Okay by me if that's what you want to do"  
"That is what I want to do," said Ukyo. "We get out of this place for a while, conduct some business, and then take a long stroll around town. I'll even spring for dinner"  
"Up! I'm sold now!" exclaimed Tsubasa, banging a fist on the counter. "Two free meals is alright by me"  
"It takes a meal to win you over," said Ukyo. "I'll keep that in mind next time you ask for more money"  
"Starting to sound like Ranma Saotome," added Konatsu.  
Tsubasa tensed at the remark, sitting up straight. "Nothing can compete with his appetite," he said.  
Ukyo laughed at them, shaking her head in disbelief. "Alright, then it's settled. Tomorrow, we go set up this catering deal and then take the rest of the day off"  
"With a free dinner," Tsubasa reminded her.  
"With a free dinner," echoed Ukyo. "Now both of you get off your butts and finish setting up the restaurant"  
Konatsu and Tsubasa scurried off to finish setting up. Ukyo looked down at the letter again rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Strange, I wonder why the Furinkan Faculty is planning a reunion. Normally the last student class leaders were responsible for that."

Furinkan Auditorium, the next day:

Ranma and Akane stood outside Furinkan High School's Auditorium staring at the closed doors with some trepidation. If there was to be some sort of kabuki show, it must be a well kept secret. The couple looked around, noting the lack of other attendees, a parking lot half empty and worse, no signs of life coming from inside.  
"I thought the letter said at noon?" Ranma finally said.  
Akane opened her purse pulling out the invitation and re-read it. "Yep, that's what it says"  
He glanced at his watch. It was ten minutes to twelve.  
"We are a bit early, but that does not explain why this place looks dead"  
"Maybe they're running late?" questioned Akane.  
"But the school is open and I have not seen any kids coming from or going to gym classes either"  
They stared at the doors again.  
"Let's go in anyway," suggested Akane.  
"What? Akane-dear, something tells me we've been made the butt of a practical joke"  
"Ooo, maybe television!" Akane gazed excitedly around searching for any hidden cameras.  
"Listen to you. (Sheesh!) Akane, we need to go." Ranma's voice rose up a few decibels. "And if this is a television joke, I will be around tomorrow to bust everyone involved!" he shouted.  
"Will you stop being such a policeman"  
"I don't like being made fun of"  
Akane laughed, gabbing hold of one arm. "Listen, let's go inside and wait a few minutes. If nobody shows up, we'll continue our date and go down to Ukyo's for lunch"  
Mentioning food reminded Ranma how hungry he was. He might have been upset, but the prospect of enjoying some of Ukyo's fantastic cooking sounded real good to him.  
"Okay. We'll give them twenty minutes, and if nobody shows up, we leave"  
Akane agreed with him and they went to the doors. Ranma grabbed the handle and pressed down hearing the latch slide back. He pushed it open and they found themselves staring into the dimly lit auditorium. The stage was bare, every chair empty with no signs that anyone had been there at all today. Trading lost looks, Ranma took the lead with Akane huddled close behind him.  
"Hello!" he called out. "Anybody here"  
Still no reply.  
Halfway down the aisle Ranma stopped. "Akane, this is not a good idea," he said.  
Akane looked nervously around at the empty seats. "We said we'd give it some time," she replied.  
He shrugged and led her into one of the row of seats. They sat near the middle of the auditorium and quietly stared up at the vacant stage. Suddenly, Ranma chuckled to himself.  
"What's so funny?" asked Akane.  
"The stage. Remember when Gosunkugi tried to impersonate you and sent me that note saying you had been taken prisoner"  
The memory of Hikaru's insulting impersonation sent flames rushing to Akane's temples. Such an embarrassment then she recalled the events that followed, laughing herself.  
"Yeah, yeah and then we found out you are such a 'fraidy cat of cats"  
The humor in Ranma died away, eyes cutting down at her as she continued to laugh. "Don't remind me 'Hikaru-chan"  
They went silent again hoping that somebody would show up soon. From the doorway dim voices could be heard growing louder as they got closer to the auditorium. At the doors a figure appeared, shadowed by the sunlight outside. Ranma squinted trying to make out who it was and then the voices returned.  
"It said noon, didn't it, Ukyo?" Tsubasa's girlish voice said.  
"Yes it did, Tsubasa. I can read"  
"There's nobody here"  
"Maybe we're early?" said Konatsu.  
Ranma rose up. "Ucchan?" he called.  
Ukyo froze in her tracks shocked to see Ranma sitting there. "Ranma-chan!" she cried out rushing down the aisle.  
"Ranma?" said Tsubasa, following with Konatsu close behind.  
Ukyo was half way to Ranma when she spotted Akane sitting beside him. All of her joy died away as bitter thoughts resurfaced. They were married now and Ukyo had to fight the urges inside her. "Oh, hello, Akane," she said.  
"Hi, Ukyo," replied Akane. "Hey, we were thinking about coming by Ucchans if this Kabuki show turned out to be a dud"  
"That would have been nice. It's been a long time since we— Kabuki show? What Kabuki show"  
"The one that's supposed to be happening here now," answered Ranma.  
Konatsu and Tsubasa joined in from the seats behind them. "You must be mistaken, Ranma," said Konatsu. "There's no Kabuki show being preformed here"  
"But we got a letter!" shouted Akane, pulling it out from her dress pocket.  
"So did we," countered Ukyo, drawing out the one they received. "But there are supposed to be representatives from the Furinkan Faculty here to discuss our catering a class reunion"  
Ranma took the letter and read it over. An awkward silence followed as the two parties found themselves at a loss wondering who or what was going on.  
"I knew it sounded too good to be true," Tsubasa said.  
"Hush! You're just upset because you might not get that raise," snapped Ukyo.  
"Ranma thinks this is some kind of joke on us," said Akane.  
"If it is, somebody is going to pay dearly for it," he said.  
"And I closed up just for this!" grumbled Ukyo.  
"We can always go back and open up, Ukyo," suggested Konatsu. "There is still the rest of the evening"  
"Hey will you stop trying to put us back to work," said Tsubasa. "I want my free meal"  
"Lets not worry about food right now, Kurenai," Ranma said. There was a dark look on his face, clearly not amused by the implications of the situation.  
"No show, Ucchan says she's here for a meeting… I wonder if anyone else has fallen for this twisted joke"  
"Yes," came a reply from behind them. At the doorway Ryoga stood with Akari watching them. Apparently he heard much of their conversation and did not like it one bit.  
"Let me guess, you got a letter too?" Ranma said to him.  
Ryoga nodded, leading Akari down to join them.  
"Hello everybody," Akari said. "Long time no see"  
"In any other circumstances I'd be glad to see you too, Akari," said Akane. "But this is not one of them"  
"I don't get it? Who'd want us all here?" asked Tsubasa.  
"There is a central theme," said Ukyo. "We all know each other, and we all are mostly friends"  
Ryoga smirked trying to remember anything that would explain the situation. "I don't recall straightening out any malcontents, do you, Ranma"  
"Nope, not that I can remember. How about you, Ukyo"  
"It's been quiet the last few months around my neighborhood"  
Another pair of voices approached the auditorium doors then in walked Shampoo and Mousse; bickering about something.  
"I told you this not good idea!" said Shampoo.  
"They're just not set up yet, that's all! Geesh! Will you give it a chance"  
"Only chance I give is headstart for you! Shampoo think"  
When the Amazon Woman spotted Ranma, all of her anger died away. "Ranma-chan!" she cried, that was until she spotted Akane moving protectively next to him. The anger returned.  
"So! Ranma and sneaky Akane play bad joke on Shampoo, eh"  
"Now calm down, Shampoo," begged Ranma, raising his hands up before him. "Nobody here is playing jokes on you"  
Shampoo spotted Ryoga and Ukyo, realizing that something else was going on. "We supposed to be seeing silly Kabuki play during lunch rush! All Shampoo see is old friends and annoyances"  
"You hear her, Ranma?" said Ryoga, "They got an invite for a Kabuki show too"  
"So they did"  
His eyes cutting suspiciously around the auditorium, Ranma tried to make sense of this sudden calling of his friends. "Whoever is luring us here, I'd bet they're hiding somewhere close by"  
"You'd think," added Ukyo, looking at the dark corners of the upper tiers.  
"Bah!" exclaimed Shampoo, "No time for silly bad jokes! Shampoo go back to restaurant"  
"Hold on, Shampoo," Mousse said, stopping her. "We might want to find out who's doing this. Remember the last time somebody gathered us together suddenly"  
She grimaced, recalling the dark days he referred to. "You think it him"  
"No. An associate maybe, who knows, but if this is a trap it's too simple"  
"Traps do not have to be elaborate to work either, Mousse," Ukyo said.  
"Trap? What trap"  
Everyone spun around surprised to see who it was standing in the doorway.  
"Kasumi!" cried Akane, rushing up the aisle to greet her elder sister. Doctor Tofu stood waiting for someone to answer his question as the others came up to join them.  
"Doc, what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.  
"Was going to ask you the same thing, Ranma," he replied. "But I'd like to hear more about this trap someone was talking about"  
Quickly did Ranma tell Doctor Tofu about the invitations they all had received. He let out a hum, thinking a moment.  
"So who called you down here?" Akari asked.  
"We were asked," answered Kasumi.  
"By who?" said Mousse.  
"Nabiki"  
"NABIKI!" everyone exclaimed.  
Ryoga suddenly clutched his lower right side as if in some pain. "Ryoga-sama, what's wrong?" Akari asked trying to help him.  
"It's my wallet! It's trying to hide in my spleen"  
Ranma rubbed the brief tension from his temples. "Doc," he continued, "Why did Nabiki ask you guys to come down here"  
"She said she had something important to show us"  
"In an auditorium?" said Tsubasa.  
Kasumi shrugged. "We wondered that ourselves, but before we could get an answer, Nabiki ran out the house"  
"Hmm, that's weird. Nabiki normally doesn't do things out of the ordinary unless it benefits her," said Akane.  
"Well she's been under a lot of stress lately," Doctor Tofu pointed out. "Ever since she started working"  
Several startled gasp echoed around him, looks of awe locked on Ono.  
"So that rumor is true," Ukyo finally said.  
"Wow… Nabiki Tendo working… inconceivable!" said Mousse.  
"And it's not for herself or Tatewaki either," added Kasumi.  
"I would've expected her to own Tatewaki and the Kuno Industries by now the way they've been going," said Ukyo.  
Kasumi sadly shook her head. "No. Tatewaki found out who she's working for and got quite upset. I think he's disowned her"  
"And now she's gathered us all together," said Ranma. He paused, eyes widening as a thought hit him. "Uh-oh, the job must not be paying well and she's trying to collect on past debts"  
"Ranma!" shouted Akane. "How dare you accuse your sister-in-law of such a thing"  
Skeptical looks fell on her, and Akane nervously chewed on her bottom lip thinking about her comment as well.  
"Come, Mousse," Shampoo said, taking him by a hand. "You right, this is trap. Nabiki Tendo want money we owe her"  
"But we can handle it, Shampoo," replied Mousse, but his words were futile as she dragged him along. The rest of the group traded looks then joined them in a hurried dash for the auditorium doors. Before anyone could exit though, a tall dark figure suddenly blocked their way.  
"Tatewaki Kuno," gasped Shampoo staring up at him.  
Tatewaki stood silently, am imposing figure dressed in a dark suit and shades. He took in the surrounding emptiness of the auditorium and walked in, forcing them back. Another look around, Tatewaki pulled off his sunglasses and said, "Is she here"  
"Is who here?" said Ranma "Why Nabiki of course. I did hear you all mention her by name"  
"Yeah, and we were just about too leave, so if you'll excuse us," Ukyo said.  
Tatewaki remained in their way, and then another person came in from behind him.  
"Dyahh! Kodachi!" cried Mousse.  
Kodachi Kuno smiled deviously as if she was about to set upon some hapless prey. Excitement filled her eyes when she spotted Ranma amongst the group letting out one of here irritating titters.  
"Ranma-darling! So is this a surprise gift from you, brother-dear"  
"Not-hardly," Akane said with a sneer, placing herself between Ranma and the conniving Kuno. Kodachi reacted like a vampire facing a cross, letting out a hiss.  
"It is the harpy who has possessed my beloved"  
"You're just a sore-loser, you witch"  
Tatewaki pulled his sister away, telling her to behave herself. "So," he continued, "Why are you all here"  
"Well it's not to celebrate your greatness if that's what you are thinking," said Ryoga.  
"It's not"  
"Nabiki must be getting us all together for some reason," Ono said.  
"But why?" wondered Ukyo. "I don't owe her any money"  
"We do, and that why we leaving," Shampoo said.  
Ranma patted her gently on one shoulder. "Hold on Shampoo," he said. His curiosity was thoroughly aroused now. "Tatewaki, what did Nabiki tell you"  
"She didn't actually tell me anything. She just left me an extensive note on my desk this morning"  
"How, I don't know," added Kodachi. "I could have sworn I cleared all of her access to our offices"  
Tatewaki laughed while reaching into his jacket. "She only allowed you to clear the codes you thought were the right ones, sister," he said, pulling out a letter. "You underestimate our chief accountant"  
"You fired her, remember"  
"Not after reading the first part of this," he replied.  
"That's nice of you, Tatewaki," said Kasumi. "Nabiki will be so happy"  
Kodachi's mouth dropped open. "Is that why you dragged me down here, brother!" she shouted at him. "To force me to watch as you rehire that intruder into our firms"  
"No, Nabiki asked me to bring you along. Incidentally, sister, you might enjoy this letter"  
"Something good in there?" asked Ranma.  
Tatewaki laughed again. "It reads like she is begging for forgiveness"  
"I have heard it all now," said Konatsu. "Nabiki Tendo working, and now begging? This is not like her at all"  
"No kidding," Ukyo said. "What else does that letter say"  
Tatewaki did not answer as he rescanned the letter in his hands. The suspense grew as they waited then Ryoga let out a cry startling them.  
"What does it say?" he exclaimed.  
"Hold on… ah yes here it is… it says 'be patient, Hibiki"  
"Wha—it does"  
"No, I added that to hold you off until I finished reading"  
Ryoga smirked, narrowing an eye at the man.  
Finally, Tatewaki finished rereading the letter. "Well, Nabiki wants to explain everything to me about her unfortunate situation with Maeda and her employment by him"  
"Who's Maeda?" asked Akari.  
"An opponent of mine"  
"Who thankfully relieved us of Nabiki's foul manipulations by employing her," interrupted Kodachi.  
"Will you stop being so thrilled about that!" snapped Tatewaki much to everyone's surprise. He noticed their reactions, clearing his throat nervously. "Ah… It hurt our corporation, yes that is it"  
"Sure it did," Kasumi said with a giggle.  
"Anyway," continued Ranma, "what is she going to explain too you, and why here of all places"  
"She did not say in this letter"  
"This letter"  
Tatewaki reached into the other side of his jacket, pulling out another one. "If I recall correctly, I was to read this one once I have arrived here"  
The rapid steps of somebody running up the walkway suddenly drew their attention and in through the door burst Hikaru Gosunkugi, gasping for air like he had just ran a marathon. Barely did he manage to avoid barreling into Kodachi, stumbling into the row beside her. After tussling about between the chairs, Hikaru slowly peered up.  
"Am I late?" he asked.  
"Late?" asked Tatewaki, "Gosunkugi, what are you doing here? Who let you out of your cubicle"  
Hikaru flinched recognizing his current employer. "Gahh! The boss!" he said and ducked back down.  
"Hikaru is not a lab rat for you to abuse," Akane said to Tatewaki. She went over to where Hikaru cowered and peered down at him. "Hikaru, please sit up"  
Gosunkugi uncovered his head, gazing up at her. All of his terror melted away and he beamed at her gushing with joy. "Akaneeee," he trailed rising up towards her.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" said Ranma.  
That broke Hikaru from his mood and he snapped up straight to his feet. "Uh, I mean, I am honored to see you again, M-M-Mrs. Saotome," he said, bowing.  
The years had not changed much of Hikaru's looks or creepy complexion and Akane swallowed her fear, drawing slight back from Hikaru.  
"Uh, it is nice to see you again, H-Hikaru," she replied.  
"But what are you doing here!" shouted Tatewaki again.  
"It lunchtime, silly Kuno!" said Shampoo.  
"Our employees are fed intravenously at their stations! (Heh, Heh, Heh) An idea Nabiki came up with to maximize production"  
"Maybe that's why she took the job with this Maeda guy," Tsubasa whispered to Konatsu.  
"So let me guess, Hikaru," Ukyo said, pausing to shoot questioning glances at Tatewaki, "Nabiki told you to come here, right"  
"No. I received a call… from Akane"  
"I did not call you!" Akane cried, retreating back over to Ranma.  
"But it was, I swear"  
"Had to be Nabiki," said Ukyo. "When did you get this call, Hikaru"  
"Half an hour ago"  
"Not likely," said Ranma, "We've been here— Hikaru, you said half an hour ago"  
Gosunkugi nodded.  
"You work halfway across the city, Hikaru. How'd you get here so fast"  
"I kind of ran"  
"You ran?" said Ono. "That's physically impossible"  
The warm blush colored Gosunkugi's cheeks as he gazed at Akane again. "But it was Akane," he told them.  
Mousse, Doctor Tofu, and Ryoga held Ranma away from the love-struck fiend as he fought to get at Hikaru. "You haven't got over that yet have you, Hikaru?" he shouted. "I'm going to have to kick your ass after all"  
"Ranma, please calm down," said Akane. "Tatewaki, what does that other letter say"  
"Ah, yes." Tatewaki opened envelope and pulled out the letter. "Strange," he said. "There's only one sentence here"  
"What does it say?" Ukyo repeated.  
"It says, 'Go up onto the stage"  
"Go up onto the stage?" questioned Mousse. "That's all"  
"No"  
"Then what does the rest of it say, man"  
Tatewaki looked up. "'Please"  
"Please what"  
"No, that's the rest of it. 'Please"  
Nobody knew what to make of the request. They all turned and stared at the dimly lit stage wondering what Nabiki had in store for them if they did comply with her request. Nervous looks were traded but not one person made any attempt to move.  
"Oh look at us," said Akari. She let out a huff, walked around behind Ryoga and started pushing him down the aisle.  
"Akari, what are you doing?" he cried.  
"She's being polite so we should go and find out what it is she wants"  
"But why us"  
Ranma grinned at the couple. "You go, Hibikis'!" he called out encouraging them on. A swat on the arm from Akane startled Ranma and he found her glaring up at him.  
"What"  
"You should be going with him too," she said. "He is your partner"  
Curse this woman! Ranma grimaced reluctantly agreeing. He cut his eyes back at her and grabbed Akane's hand.  
"Hey I didn't say I was going with you!" she shouted in protest.  
"He's my partner, so that makes Akari your partner. Let's go," replied Ranma, pulling her along.  
Ono and Kasumi shrugged and followed their siblings.  
Mousse knew they would get involved. "Okay, let's go," he said, heading after them.  
"It still trap," muttered Shampoo but followed him.  
The rest of them figured they might as well play along and soon everyone stood around the stage. Still no sign of Nabiki left them confused why she would want them all up there.  
"This is silly," grumbled Kodachi. "I feel like a fool"  
"Nabiki doesn't play games like this for nothing," said Ukyo. "Must be serious if she went through all of this trouble"  
"Well I hope she appears soon," Tatewaki said. "I am starting to get very hungry"  
"So am I," added Akane. "How about you, Ranma"  
He did not answer her, and Akane turned to find him looking oddly up at the ceiling. He appeared to be squinting at something, no more like sniffing the air. She called him again and he looked at her.  
"What is it"  
"I smell food," he answered.  
"That's your stomach talking to you," Ryoga said.  
"No, no, wait," Tsubasa chimed in. He paused sniffing the air. "He's right, I smell food too"  
Kasumi let out a hum, closing her eyes. "Mmm, soba noodles…, shrimp boiled in a light rice vinegar sauce…, water chestnuts"  
Ono drew in a breath, also humming with pleasure. "Almost smells like your cooking, dear," he said.  
"It is close, but lacking in a few areas"  
"Where is it coming from?" asked Akari. "It's making me hungrier"  
"A better question is who's doing the cooking," said Ukyo.  
Ranma made a few more sniffs everyone watched as he moved first over to the front of the stage, turned, took a few more sniffs and then slowly walked towards the back stopping almost dead center.  
"It's coming from around here," he told them.  
They gathered around trying to pinpoint where the source of the aroma was.  
"I don't see any vents," said Konatsu trying to pierce the darkness above.  
"I'm getting tired of all this!" said Tatewaki. "Nabiki are you up there? If you're teasing us then stop and show yourself"  
The crackle from a speaker echoed above them, and then Nabiki's voice called down.  
Okay, Tatewaki, but I'm not up there  
There was an audible click and then the floor beneath them opened up, swallowing their cries as they plummeted down into the abyss…


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA…… OOOFF"  
"OOOFFFF"  
"OOOOFFF, OW"  
"OOOFFF, OW, HEY, OOOFFFF"  
"OW, AAAIIIEEEE, OW, OOOOFFFF"  
"AAAAHHHHH, OW, OOOFFF"  
"OUCH! OOFFFF, OOO, OOOFFFF, OW"  
…  
…  
…  
"ouch"  
It was pitch dark, not a ribbon or seam of light to be seen. The unsuspecting attendees of Nabiki's mysterious gathering lay quiet fro a moment waiting for something to happen. Nothing did and slowly did they begin to shift about in the darkness.  
"Hey! Whose hand was that"  
"Somebody better get their foot out of my back"  
"Akarrriii"  
"HOLD UP A MINUTE"  
Everyone froze in place.  
"Ukyo, is that you"  
"Yes it's me, Ranma! Now everyone just lie still"  
"What"  
"Are you crazy, Kuonji? We need to figure out what is going on and where we are"  
"In the dark? Worse thing that could happen is somebody getting really hurt like a finger poking an eye out, or a kick to the face"  
"Shampoo not like having face pressed into unknown part of people. I want out"  
"OW, hey whoever that is stop moving your legs, will'ya"  
"Now everyone just settle down"  
"Akarrriii"  
"EVERYONE STOP"  
They stopped moving seeing how futile it was unable to see which way was up or down. After a moment, Mousse's voice broke the silence.  
"Hey, did we land on something soft"  
"Yeah… kind of like a giant pillow"  
"Akari"  
"Ryoga, will you stop screaming your wife's name"  
"But she hasn't answered me yet! AKARI"  
"mmzzzmmphhh"  
"Whawasthat"  
"Sounded like a bee"  
"mmmmzzzppphheeee"  
"Hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh… sounds like your wife at the bottom of this all, Ryoga"  
"OH no! She'll suffocate. Get up everybody"  
"Get up where? We don't even know which way up is"  
"AH! Ono, somebody's bending my leg the wrong way"  
"Oops, that's probably me, dear. I'm trying to sit up I think"  
"(Crack!) OW, that was my nose! Who just kicked me"  
"Will you guys stop"  
A light snapped on above the tangled group blinding them for a second. As their vision returned they could see they were lying on a giant red round pillow in a large room. A door opened and Nabiki Tendo appeared.  
"You can get up now," she told them.  
They did, untangling themselves crawling off to stand up stretching out the kinks and pain in their limbs. Once Ryoga peeled Akari from the center of the cushion, they stood arrayed before Nabiki and from the looks, not very happy to see her.  
She smiled. "Hello, everyone. Sorry about the mix up, uh, the light was supposed to come on by itself once you landed. Guess I wired it wrong, huh"  
The dark looks remained; Nabiki gulping fearfully. Doctor Tofu took a few steps towards her and planted his fist on his hips.  
"Why?" was the only thing he said.  
Pressing her lips together, Nabiki's eyes cut innocently from side to side. She knew she better tell them something quick or friends or not, they would all lynch her.  
"I'll explain everything, but not here. F-Follow me"  
Nabiki left leaving them still quite angry. There was no sense staying there, and everyone followed the middle Tendo Sister down a short corridor into another room. The smell of freshly prepared food filled the air and in the center was a long table filled with all sorts of dishes ready to be devoured.  
"You will all find your names where you will be sitting," said Nabiki. "I hope everything is to your liking"  
"Right now, I could eat anything," commented Ranma, barely able to contain his hunger.  
Nabiki took her place at the head of the table; Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, Akari, Mousse and Shampoo on her left; Kasumi, Ono, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Tsubasa, Konatsu, Gosunkugi the right. Ukyo found herself seated at the far end and they waited for Nabiki to begin.  
"Don't let me stop you," she said gesturing towards the banquet.  
They dived in, fixing up their plates with the delicious entrées. Nabiki allowed everyone a chance to begin eating before starting in on her own plate. Quietly she made several glances around the table secretly hoping that what she was about to propose would go over well with them. If it didn't then she just made a big mistake and it might cost her life in the process.  
"So… I'll bet you all are wondering why Nabiki has called you here?" she said.  
There came a pause all eyes cutting over at her.  
"Yeah, that thought has crossed our minds," Ranma replied.  
"Especially down here," added Ukyo. "Where are we, Nabiki"  
Nabiki finished chewing the food in her mouth before answering. "We're about six meters below Furinkan High School"  
Several coughs echoed through the room.  
"Six meters!" exclaimed Mousse.  
"Below Furinkan, yes. This used to be part of an underground factory during the Second World War"  
"Six meters! We dropped six meters?" shouted Akane.  
"That's why the big pillow. You would've made a big mess with regular ones"  
"The last time we dropped through that floor, it couldn't have been more than three meters max!" said Ranma.  
"And full of cats too," Hikaru reminded him.  
Ranma shuddered, looking frantically around. He placed a threatening stare on Gosunkugi and asked, "You did return that Tiger, right"  
"Three meters, four meters, what does it matter," said Nabiki. "The main thing is why I brought you all here"  
"Don't keep us in suspense, Nabiki," Tatewaki said after a pause. "I'm sure this will prove to be quite interesting"  
"It's kidnapping, brother! You should be alerting the police right now," Kodachi fumed, glaring at Nabiki. "Oh never mind, I'll do it"  
Tatewaki snatched the cell phone from Kodachi's hand throwing it across the room. Nabiki thanked him and continued with her explanation.  
"It's like this, guys… gosh I hate having to humble myself, but after the things I've already gone through this is nothing"  
That perked Ukyo's ears sitting her up straight. "Ooo hoo hoo, this is beginning to sound good," she said.  
"Only for you, Ukyo"  
Nabiki paused again, rubbing her face a few times and then sighed. She took in a few more breaths and spoke in a more humble tone.  
"Uhm… well I… I kind of need—." She stopped, closing her eyes tight; fist clinched tight shaking from her frustration. Akane, seeing her sister in distress, reached out patting her on one arm.  
"Its okay, Nabiki. You can tell us," she told her.  
Nabiki appreciated the sympathy, giving her a brief smile. Expectant eyes stared at her and Nabiki steeled her nerves.  
"—I, I need your heh-heh-help. There I said it"  
Akane's hand shot back like a spring leaning back against Ranma stunned. He himself could barely keep himself upright, and then the clatter of chopsticks hitting the table marked Tatewaki's stunned reaction to Nabiki's statement. His expression was mimicked by all except for Ono and Kasumi; who sat calmly continuing to eat their meals.  
"What is that, three times she's said something astounding to us, dear?" Ono asked Kasumi.  
"About that. (Giggle) I guess there's nothing else she could do to shock us now"  
"No, nothing at all"  
Kodachi suddenly burst out in titters, holding her stomach unable to control her laughs. "HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH! I've died, that fall killed me and I'm in heaven, right"  
"Wrong, you!—." Nabiki sneered at Kodachi and then turned back to Ranma and Ryoga. "You guys remember that day I was picked up off the street by Okura Maeda's thugs"  
Ranma and Ryoga sat still speechless.  
"GUYS, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Nabiki shouted, clapping her hands at them.  
Ranma blinked, starting a bit. "Oh… uh… what was that"  
"I said remember that day I was picked up off the street"  
"Yeah"  
"You guys were right; I shouldn't have gone with them"  
Shampoo let out a cry pulling at her hair. "AAAIEEEEE… Shampoo's brain not able to take more of Nabiki's confessions! Is too many miracles to handle"  
Nabiki slammed her fist down on the table. "Will you guys stop! I am in a lot of trouble and I need your assistance to get me out of it"  
"Hey she actually avoided saying 'help' again," noted Tsubasa.  
"WILL YOU STOP"  
Both Ono and Kasumi had ceased eating and were staring with some concern at Nabiki. They looked at each other, and then Ono leaned towards her.  
"So I take it the conditions of your employment were not advantageous to you?" he asked. Nabiki nodded and Ono sat back. "Why didn't you tell us this, Nabiki"  
"I-I couldn't"  
"You couldn't?" Tatewaki suddenly said. "Nabiki, I would have assisted you immediately if you had only asked"  
"If I could have, Tatewaki I would have, but"  
"But nothing, Nabiki," said Ranma, "Ryoga and I could have called out the riot squad on this jerk if you needed to get away from him"  
"No, no you don't understand"  
"Hey we can still do that, Ranma," suggested Ryoga, "The boss is looking for an exercise target too use this quarter"  
"NO!" cried Nabiki, startling them.  
She appeared tired, shoulders sagging slightly with dread. From beneath the table Nabiki produced a large manila folder, placing it on the table.  
"This… this is the reason why I couldn't tell anyone," she sadly said.  
Ukyo could not believe what was developing. Casually resting her chin on her hands, she gazed upon the Czarina of Nerima somewhat shocked and humored by her situation. "Let me guess," she said. "You're being blackmailed, right"  
Kodachi again burst out in laughter, falling onto her back with delight.  
"And I wouldn't have been except for a leak in your organization!" answered Nabiki glaring hard at Tatewaki.  
"My organization?" he questioned.  
"Yes your organization. The Kuno Industries, my link to the economics world. My current employer managed to get several choice copies of my personal transactions files in his grimy hands"  
Tatewaki let out a hum, rubbing his chin. "Sooo, that's how Maeda managed to abscond you from my services. Very cleaver, very clever"  
"That can't be it," Mousse said. "You're an accountant like me, Nabiki. I'm sure you could easily work your way out of such damning documentation"  
"You're right, Mousse, I could. It would be easy for me to shutdown any trace of my links to the Kuno Industry databanks, but Maeda is poised ready to send what he has to the police, government, and every newspaper in Japan… but that's not the worst of it"  
She opened the folder setting aside the papers reviling a small sample of overturned photographs. "Please don't look until I tell you, okay?" she said as she passed them out.  
"Nabiki, what's this?" asked Ukyo as Nabiki handed her one.  
"You'll see," answered Nabiki.  
Giving the last picture to Ranma, Nabiki retook her spot at the table and glanced nervously around at them. "Kasumi, I think you should be the first to look"  
"Why thank you, Nabiki," replied Kasumi. She turned the picture over. "This can't be much of anything if I get toOOOOOOOAAHHHHHHH"  
The rest of her voice died away with her gasp, hair standing straight up and back as she stared down at the photograph clutched tight in her hands. Ono had to pry it from her rigid fingers just to take a look himself.  
"WOW!" he cried, the loudest anyone had every heard him speak. "Forget what I said about not shocking us any further"  
The response from the Tofu's made the other exchange brief looks of surprise and they eagerly turned their photos over. Pandemonium suddenly filled the room.  
"HOLY COW"  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS"  
"HOW IN THE HELL"  
"OOOYYYYIIIIEEEEE"  
"HOHHOOHOOHOOHOHOHOHOH"  
"AH, MY EYES"  
Ukyo sat gripping the sides of the table, twisting her body from one side to the other staring down at the picture in her lap. "Oh Nabiki, this is rrrreally serious, and I mean rrreally serious," she said.  
"Tell me something I don't know, Ukyo"  
"Wait a minute," Tatewaki suddenly said. He held the picture in his hand up, turning it around a few times. "Yes… I remember this night"  
Ono turned appearing aghast at Tatewaki's declaration. "You do?" he exclaimed.  
"Why yes." He laughed a bit reflecting on his memories of that moment. "And it turned out to be a grand night"  
Kodachi let out a scream, clutching her heart as she backed away from Tatewaki. "NOOOOooooo!" she cried, sobbing on all fours like a wounded animal.  
"Tatewaki Kuno, are you telling me this is your ass I'm staring at here?" shouted Ranma.  
"It depends upon what angle, but yes it is probably mine"  
"Ahhhhh! It makes the blindness that much worse!" moaned Tsubasa, writhing around on the floor.  
Ranma's jaw hit the table. "You animal"  
"No, but I think I recall two or three somewhere in the room that night"  
"He's kidding, Ranma," Nabiki cut in, cutting Tatewaki looks of death.  
"So Nabiki Tendo is evil demon too!" Shampoo said.  
"What makes you think that, Shampoo," asked Mousse, still trying to reshape the melted metal frames of his glasses.  
"No human capable of such positions! Just look"  
"You know, Shampoo does have a point there," remarked Konatsu, eyeing the picture she held up with close interest.  
"She Snake-girl!" finished Shampoo.  
"Okay, I'm limber and I practice, alright!" shouted Nabiki.  
Akari dropped the bloody napkin she held against Ryoga's nose, fishing around his shirt pockets until she found a pen. She snatched up a clean napkin and hurried over to Nabiki, dropping to her knees with pen poised.  
"What?" asked Nabiki.  
"I'm ready to take notes," replied Akari.  
"Ryoga will you come and get your over-sexed wife away from me"  
Ryoga gently pulled Akari back to her spot and Nabiki let out a huff in frustration. "Now do you see why I am desperately in need of assistance," she said to the others.  
"Desperately is not the word I would use, Nabiki," Ono said, fanning Kasumi's still shocked features with a napkin.  
Tatewaki called to her. "I do not recall any camera's in that room? How did Maeda get these"  
"The leak in our security is the only way I can think of, Kuno-Ba… I mean Tatewaki. Somehow he found out about our weekend and had his minions set a trap for us"  
"Indeed… yes… yikes"  
"So now can we get back on to what I need from all of you"  
"We better," said Ranma. He pushed the photograph in his hands up under the placemat, only to have Akane pull it back out. She sat staring not in shock, but with excitement and curiosity. Her eyes drifted up at him and Ranma smirked taking the picture away from her.  
"Back to you, Nabiki before my wife starts getting strange thoughts," he said, sliding it back under the placemat.  
"So how can we help you, Nabiki?" Ukyo asked.  
Finally, a person thinking straight, thought Nabiki. "Maeda is hosting a banquet this coming Friday and I have volunteered my services for that"  
"Your services or 'our' services?" said Konatsu.  
"I am hoping I could count on you all too…'help'… me"  
"Just like that," said Ranma. He appeared annoyed, thumbing though some of the papers Nabiki had set aside. "Nabiki, sister-in-law or not, Ryoga and I should be arresting you right now"  
"Ranma!" exclaimed Akane, hitting him on the arm.  
"We should be. There is more than enough stuff here to make a case against her"  
Kodachi suddenly pounced on her brother from behind. "You hear Ranma-darling, brother-dear! Nabiki is dragging us down into the dark path of crime. Let me get you to a doctor who can exorcise her taint from your blood and rid you of her evil spells"  
Tatewaki smirked, shrugging her off him. "Nabiki is doing no such thing, Kodachi. Because of her we are better off than many companies now"  
But Kodachi was not about too let up. "She deserves what she's getting!" she said to the others. "We must avoid her foulness and leave before it consumes us all"  
"Okay, Kodachi," said Nabiki, "let me paint you a rosy picture about what the future of the Kuno Industries would be if I can't get enough help. You see, Maeda has ulterior motives behind this party of his. First he wants a piece of the Kuno Industries"  
"Never!" shouted Tatewaki, slamming a fist down on the table. "I'll see him in hell before I allow such a thing"  
"You might not have a choice. Think a minute, what if those documents about me just happen to leak out into the press or worse the authorities, hmm"  
Tatewaki cringed balling a fist before him. "Curses!" he snarled.  
"So what's stopping him from doing that now?" asked Mousse.  
"Two things. He wants Tatewaki on his side, and secondly if he tried to blackmail him outright, nobody wins. The Kunos could very well go bankrupt, and Maeda might not get enough of the scraps to ensure control over what is left. No, this way gives him clean access to control Tatewaki"  
"Control him how?" asked Akane.  
Nabiki hesitated, a troubling look coming to her face. She gazed down at the table, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Through me," she finally said.  
"You"  
"One of the agreements I made with Maeda was if I could deliver Tatewaki to him… he would give me my freedom and all of the evidence he has"  
"You sold Tatewaki out," said Ryoga.  
"Do you really think Maeda is going to keep a promise like that, Ryoga, huh?" snapped Nabiki. "Once he's got a meat hook into Tatewaki, I'm gone and I don't mean that figuratively either. He's going to tuck me away to some remote villa of his as insurance to keep Tatewaki in line"  
"But that's kidnapping!" said Akari.  
"And who's going to report it? You? The Kunos"  
"Humph, certainly not me," muttered Kodachi, gaining a sharp elbow from her brother.  
"Nobody can dare to say anything to help me then." Sadly, Nabiki looked over at her man. "You wouldn't let them do that to me, would you, Tatewaki"  
Kodachi moved up close to him. "Let her go, brother," she said. "I can get you a new girl, better than her. I promise"  
Angrily, Tatewaki snatched the picture off the table. "And can she do any of this, sister?" he asked, holding it up.  
"Ah… heh, heh, probably not, but with a little work"  
"Be silent, Kodachi!" He looked back at Nabiki. "No, I would not let anyone harm you, Nabiki," he said.  
"That's a heck of a reason to be having there, Kuno," said Ukyo.  
"There is more to it than just this photograph, Kuonji," he replied.  
Nabiki felt relieved knowing that Tatewaki valued her more than just as an accountant. She gave him a smile and then turned to Ranma. "Don't go thinking this will not affect you either, brother-in-law," she told him.  
"It might sting a little if the news got out"  
"It will ruin you! Not to mention probably kill any further employment with the police. Your relation to me, not to mention you have had knowledge of my past operations will guarantee your dismissal"  
Ranma could not argue with her, holding his comments back.  
"And that goes for you too, Ryoga Hibiki," continued Nabiki.  
"Me"  
"Yes, you! You were Ranma's best man, and you are his partner. You also have prior knowledge about some of my earlier activities"  
Ryoga sat speechless for a second. "Ranma!" he exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder. "Will you listen to her"  
"I am," replied Ranma in a level tone.  
"She's blackmailing us"  
"I am not! I'm simply pointing out what the effects could be if this potential disaster gets publicized"  
"Sounds much like blackmail to me," Kodachi said. "And I know blackmail"  
Tatewaki reached around, taking a fist full of her collar and pulled Kodachi up close. "Let me lay out to you, dear sister what happens once we have met with financial disaster. We get nothing, we have nothing, and with a tarnished reputation we probably will not find enough work to even rent out a stall for shelter. That means you will have to work. Selling those accursed Black Roses of yours… most likely something else"  
Kodachi gasped, her eyes widening with the dark images Tatewaki's words conjured up. He pulled her closer and said," Are we clear now about the situation, hmm"  
She gulped, looking at Nabiki. "Uh, I'm all ears, Nabiki-darling"  
"I am truly sorry this has happened," said Nabiki. "Even too you, Kodachi, but that is the situation we're in. So can I count on all of you"  
Mousse tossed aside the irreparable pair of glasses in his hands, pulling out a spare set from a sleeve. He glanced back at Shampoo; still engrossed by Nabiki's photo trying to mimic one of the positions. She had her left leg pulled to her chest, one arm wrapped around it for support and the other gripping the ankle trying to twist her head down in between the small gap they formed.  
"Nabiki!" she said, bringing her other leg up, "How you get… (grrrrr) leg… back behind… head… then up under chin? It impossible"  
Her right foot caught itself between her arm and left calf locking Shampoo into a semi-pretzel position. She let out a strained grunt before flopping flat on her back, barley able to manage a wriggle as she fought to get free.  
Mousse paused and then faced Nabiki again.  
"It's not going to be that easy," he said to her as Shampoo's free left hand slapped him on the arm. "I've learned a few things from you since becoming an accountant"  
Nabiki was not expecting much resistance, but this wrinkle might hamper her efforts. She sat back crossing her arms and eyed Mousse with a commanding stare.  
"I take it you want something?" she said.  
Mousse smiled deviously. "Oh yes, we sure do," he replied. A tap from Ukyo drew him around.  
"Uh, Mousse. Your woman is kind of turning blue here," she told him, pointing down at Shampoo. "Don't you think you want to help her"  
He glanced down at Shampoo. "Nah, she's squirmed free out of tighter positions than that," he replied, returning to Nabiki.  
"So what do you want, Mousse?" she asked.  
"There's a little matter of some debt we owe you? I'd like to see that it gets… 'Removed"  
"You mean like 'forgotten"  
"Exactly"  
A stare down ensued, Nabiki and Mousse's eyes locked on each other waiting for the other to concede. It went on for several minutes before Nabiki let out a sigh placing a hand to her forehead.  
"You Clutch-Pig, I cannot believe I'm actually negotiating with you," she muttered low. "Alright! I'll… I'll clear the Nekohatten of all debts to me"  
"Immediately," added Mousse.  
"Gahh! You fiend... all right consider it gone"  
"Yes!" shouted Mousse, making a triumphant pulling move down before him.  
Ukyo, delighted with his success, eagerly raised her hand. "Ooo, Ooo, my turn, my turn!" she said.  
"And what do you want"  
Chuckling like a deviant mad scientist, Ukyo rubbed her hands together thinking up ways to take advantage of this situation. "Sit up, Tsubasa. You're about to get that raise you've been pining about"  
Nabiki started taken aback by Ukyo's remark. "Wha— another Clutch-Pig! Ukyo, you bitch, this is not the time to be wringing me dry"  
"Yes it is, and that crack will cost you extra, Tendo. (NeHeh-heh heh-heh heh) Do you know how long it will be before a chance like this happens again"  
"As a guess, I would say another millennium," said Tatewaki.  
"Hush, you! You're supposed to be on my side!" Nabiki's pleading eyes begged for mercy from Ukyo, but she was unresponsive.  
"Ukyo, you're supposed to be my friend"  
"I am, and I need to expand Ucchans too. No, no, no, Nabiki Tendo. Our services will not be cheap. I won't set a price right now, but expect a bill at the end of all this. Deal"  
Tension surrounded the table as Nabiki deliberated her options. To go with Ukyo's assistance or not… time was short and she need her and her staff.  
Ryoga laughed. "How's it feel to have the shoe on the other foot now?" he asked.  
"Feels more like it's in my ass," she replied. One last try, Nabiki put on her best pleading look but Ukyo was having none of it arching a brow high. "Okay… I'll"  
"GAIIIYIIEEEE"  
SPRONG!  
Shampoo's body hopped into the air, flipping around as her arms and legs popped loose from the constricting position. She spun around belly-flopping to the floor with a thump and was still. Nobody moved wondering if the girl had finally killed herself, but a low moan rose up followed by a hand then her head as she looked up over the table edge.  
Ignoring the surprised stares, Shampoo pulled herself up retaking her spot at the table. "(heh-heh) Shampoo sorry," she said in a meek voice.  
"Like I was saying," continued Nabiki. "As per your 'demands' Ukyo"  
"Oh, more interest to tack on to that bill"  
The corner of Nabiki's eyes twitched. "—as per your 'generous' offer, Kuonji… I will gladly pay it if it gets Okura Maeda off of my back for good"  
"Finally, I can afford a better apartment," said Konatsu, causing Nabiki to wince sharply in pain.  
As it passed, she gazed around at the rest of the group to see if anyone else planned to grind her further into the dirt. A beckoning look covered Akari's face and Nabiki frowned.  
"And what do you want"  
"Notes!" she call out, gripping one of the damning photos in her hands. "I-I-I want notes"  
Nabiki threw up her hands rolling her eyes with disbelief. Her gaze finally came to Ranma and she paused noticing the stern look he gave her.  
"I take it you are not happy with me, Ranma"  
Ranma narrowed one eye, snatching the photograph that Akane leered over from her hands before answering. "Ignoring your odd personal behaviors," he said while tearing it up, "Ryoga and I are still police officers"  
"And this is a problem"  
"You better believe this is a problem. For you! First off, you have a considerable list of charges pending here, Nabiki. Enough to get you sent away for at least ten years minimum"  
Akane rounded on Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, you aren't planning to send my sister to the big-house"  
"Hold on, Akane. I didn't say I was sending anybody anywhere… yet"  
"Ranma… she's your blood-kin now"  
He told her to relax, gently turning her back around. Ranma regarded Nabiki pondering if his next decision would be the best too take. "Nabiki, it would be our duty to arrest you right now, but I'm going to stick my neck out and try to correct this situation you're in"  
Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But!" continued Ranma, "You are going to do something for me"  
She swallowed the lump in her throat dreading to hear what Ranma had in mind.  
"You, Nabiki Tendo, are going straight"  
A bolt of lightening pierced the sky in Nabiki's mind, dark clouds rumbling as the thought of her relinquishing every advantage she had gnawed its way through her brain. She was like a stone statue staring out into space, a lost expression on her face. Ukyo's insidious laughter filled the air, and Nabiki blinked looking back over at Ranma.  
"Are you insane?" she asked him.  
"No money making deals, no more street insurance arrangements, and no more of this insider trading or back-dooring of stock-market reports. You go clean all the way and work at a legitimate profession for a change"  
"WORK!" Nabiki gasped, holding her sides. "Does everyone have to curse at me like this?" Ukyo's chuckles picked up, drawing her anger. "Will you stop that, Ukyo? You sound like Reinfield"  
"You better worry about your future instead of that," said Ranma, drawing her back to his proposal.  
Oh he's good, she thought. Putting the screws on me. Nabiki weighed the odds again, deliberating which was worse; slaving as Okura Maeda's accountant and ace-in-the-hole, or prison where she surely might end up if she refused Ranma's demands. And he was such a nice brother-in-law too. Shame he's a goody-goody do-gooder.  
"With my freedom in jeopardy, I guess I have no other choice but to agree with you, do I Ranma?" she finally said.  
Ranma leaned back crossing his arms. "I'm going to hold you to that Nabiki. Don't try anything to get out of it"  
"I won't, I won't!" She stared down at the floor, pouting. "I'll… I'll go clean"  
"Impressive, Saotome," said Tatewaki with a nod. "I've never been able to get her to commit to anything like that"  
"Living in her household for a few years give you some insight about Nabiki's make-up," replied Ranma. He leaned over, snatching another photo from Akane's hands holding it up out of her reach. "Now as for these pictures, Tatewaki Kuno"  
Tatewaki produced a pen. "You would like an autograph"  
While Ranma fought to keep Akane at bay, Ukyo asked Nabiki what she had in mind.  
"I need some of you to serve while the rest work on getting into Maeda's safe"  
That put a halt to everything.  
"Nabiki, you want us to break into Maeda's home?" asked Konatsu.  
"Not everyone… just Ryoga and Akane"  
"WHO"  
"Ryoga and Akane"  
Ryoga drew away from the table gaping at Nabiki. "I'm a cop, Nabiki! I don't go around breaking and entering homes for a living! I'm supposed to stop things like that"  
"But you have Marital skills and Akane is going to need somebody to watch her back"  
"Speaking of Akane," interrupted Ranma, "Why is she breaking in with Ryoga in the first place"  
Nabiki frowned at him. "Come on, Ranma. You have got to be kidding me," she said.  
"No. Is there something I should know here"  
Akane knew where this was going, letting out a nervous grunt. "Nabiki," she said.  
"Oh, he's going to find out eventually, little sister"  
"What, find out what"  
"Ranma, your wife is the best lock-pick and safe-cracker this side of Tokyo"  
"Sh-She's what"  
"Nabikiiii… why are you telling him my secrets"  
"Because it's true. Ranma, Akane can open anything that has a lock or tumbler on it, no sweat"  
"Boy I am so glad I came!" declared Ukyo. "Guys, aren't you glad I brought you along"  
"The secrets pouring out around us," said Tsubasa. "We could write a bestseller"  
"Hey, there'll be no book writing!" snapped Nabiki.  
"AKANE!" shouted Ranma. "How are you… why are you... what the"  
"She's been doing this ever since cracking the locks on your journals"  
"YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT"  
Akane dipped her head, drawing back to avoid her husband's angry yell. She timidly smiled at him, fluttering her eyes feigning innocence.  
"And how long have you been reading my journals?" asked Ranma.  
She peered up at the ceiling thinking back. "Hmm, when did Happosai show up at the dojo?" she said.  
"What's that old goat got to do with this?" said Mousse.  
"C'mon! You didn't think I learned this all by myself, did you"  
Ranma could not believe it. His wife perusing what he considered sacred like it was a Sunday paper. After all these years, she'd know all of his deepest desires, all of the secret things he'd hoped to keep private.  
"You, you read everything?" he asked.  
Akane's smile drew wider and she cuddled up close to him with a light purr. "Mmmmmeverything," came her playful reply.  
"Everything… even the"  
"Everything, husband dear. It was cheap to. All I had to do was give Happosai some of my undies and he showed me everything I needed to know"  
"That rat"  
Nabiki hid her laughs behind her hand, waiting until she could gain a breath before continuing on with her plan. "So Ryoga and Akane are going to break in once this little party of Maeda's begins. Kasumi will be fixing the meals"  
"Not if she's dead," Doctor Tofu said. He held Kasumi up in his arms trying to revive her from the shock received earlier. Kasumi remained rigid like a board, her mouth locked open and eyes wide staring straight out into space. Another pat on a cheek drew no response.  
"You've killed my wife, Nabiki," declared Ono.  
"I thought Kasumi was a Buddhist?" wondered Kurenai. "Gee, who would have thought she was a Puritan"  
"You take that back, Tsubasa!" growled Akane; Ranma holding her back from leaping at him.  
"Hey, my wife is not a Puritan," said Ono. "She's just, ah… 'Traditional' when it comes to that sort of activity"  
Nabiki reached over and touched Kasumi's wrist. "I still feel a pulse so she's just having one of her episodes," she told them. "Now, as for the rest of you, we're going to be doing several things. Ranma, I'm going to need Ranko"  
"Aw come'on! You give Ryoga a neat job and I get to be a girl"  
"Stop whining! I need girls for hostesses. That means you, Akari, Tsubasa, Konatsu, and Shampoo will be serving drinks and snacks"  
"What am I going to be doing?" asked Ukyo.  
"You are the Head Hostess, so that means you will be managing things while I am not around"  
"Ooo… thank you, Nabiki"  
"What a minute!" said Shampoo. "Why Ukyo head girl? Shampoo manage staff too you know"  
"Yep, but she's more level headed than you are Shampoo, no offense"  
Mousse agreed with Nabiki. "Oh yeah, she got you there, Shampoo. If you get mad about anything I could see the mayhem that could follow"  
"That not true"  
"You just fired our entire evening staff"  
Shampoo glared at Mousse, and then smirked quietly looking down, knowing he was right.  
"Now then," continued Nabiki. "Kodachi, you will be handling the bar"  
That perked Kodachi's ears. "Like mixing drinks?" she excitedly said.  
"Yes, but I don't want anyone killed or put to sleep"  
"So where's the fun in that"  
Nabiki covered her face with a hand, shaking her head. "No, Kodachi! I just want you to make everyone happy, you know what I mean"  
"Happy?" replied Kodachi, rubbing her chin. "Does that me like able to stand on their own, or just barely able to see where they are going"  
"Gahhhh! Kodachi Kuno you better not blow this for me! If Maeda get even the slightest hint something's wrong, we are all cooked. Clear"  
"Wellllll… I supposed I could cut back on my concoctions"  
"Sister, will you just do as instructed!" Tatewaki shouted at her. "You forget what is at stake here"  
"This is going to be really something," said Ranma, shaking his head with doubt.  
Nabiki considered changing Kodachi's assignment, but thought better of it, moving on. "Now here comes the hardest part. Hikaru, you've got the most important part of the whole job. I really need your best foot forward on this"  
Ukyo burst out in laughter once more. "I can't believe it! Nabiki Tendo is begging Hikaru Gosunkugi for help. After all of the things she's extorted from him"  
She took a handful each of her hair, twirling it around forming two flat spirals pressed to either side of her head and turned to Hikaru. "Help me Obi-wan Gosunkugi, you're my only hope," she said gaining a laugh from the others.  
However, Hikaru did not respond staring down at the photograph clutched tight in his hands. All this time nobody noticed his silence, typical of Hikaru when it came to being seen, and Ukyo let her hair fall free staring close into his face. "Hikaru?" she called but he remained silent.  
Ukyo cut the others a confused look and shrugged. She called Gosunkugi's name again and then tapped him lightly on his forehead.  
Hikaru flopped back to the floor.  
"Oh, another Puritan," commented Konatsu, staring down at the unconscious man.  
"We all know now who the virgin is at this table," added Ukyo.  
Nabiki started to get impatient. "Ukyo, could you guys just please wake him up"  
Konatsu scratched the side of his head, frowning down at Hikaru before answering. "I don't know, Nabiki. Gosunkugi's doing a very good imitation of Kasumi here"  
Nabiki gripped the edge of the table, forcing a smile at them. "Please try, please," she told them through grit teeth.  
Konatsu tapped Hikaru on the side. No response and he turned to Kurenai with a slow shake of his head. Kurenai glanced back and agreed looking at Ukyo. She sat thinking for a second then her face brightened as an idea came to mind. Crawling to Gosunkugi's side, Ukyo gave Akane a brief look, giggled and leaned down close to one ear.  
"Hikaru. Hikaru, Akane's taking off her dress," she whispered to him.  
Hikaru popped upright eyes blinking rapidly as he looked over at Akane.  
"Knew that would get a rise out of him," said Ukyo. She cut her eyes down at his lap and laughed. "Literally"  
"Grief," muttered Nabiki. "Hikaru, I need your brilliant mind to work the computers when Akane gets Maeda's access codes out of his safe"  
"What computers?" asked Tatewaki.  
"The ones out in our getaway van that you are going to provide us"  
"I am?" A stern look from Nabiki pushed aside any objections from Tatewaki. "Ah yes, that van. I completely forgot about it"  
"Don't forget too much more. Now then, Hikaru not only will you be"  
"NO she's not!" Gosunkugi suddenly said, turning to Ukyo.  
"GOSUNKUGI!" shouted Nabiki, slamming a fist down on the table, startling him. He turned to her stammering fearfully. "Close you mouth, shut-up and pay attention"  
Hikaru closed his mouth, swallowing hard.  
"Okay," continued Nabiki, "Hikaru is going to be monitoring our communications along with Doctor Tofu and Mousse"  
"Alright, I get to do something safe for a change," said Mousse.  
"But how are they going to monitor us?" asked Akari.  
A good question too which Nabiki had an answer. "Hikaru, you still have those earpieces we had from that time at the Diet Building"  
Several shocked looks fell upon Gosunkugi.  
"Hikaru! You still have those damn things?" shouted Ranma.  
"Well, I kind'a do"  
"I thought we told you to get rid of them?" said Ukyo, her face a mask of anger.  
Gosunkugi inched back from them, rubbing the back of his head. "I, uhm… I uhm… well we're sort of working on them"  
"We?" asked Ryoga.  
"Yes. The Kuno Industries," Tatewaki said. "I have Gosunkugi researching the micro-technology that was being used in them. It is quite intricate"  
"I don't care if they are worth billions of Yen!" shouted Akane, "Hikaru you need to get rid of them"  
"No way," replied Tatewaki. "We have several millions already invested in future products now. Hikaru has made invaluable contributions to our success"  
"But you know what they represent?" asked Tsubasa.  
"Every one here knows what they represent," said Nabiki. "It is fortunate that he held on to them because now we have a need for their use again. So let's all get over it, okay"  
Begrudging stares passed upon Hikaru, reluctant to ignore the dark episode in their past, but Nabiki was right and they let the issue die.  
"Now then, Hikaru," she continued, "How many of those things do you have left"  
Hikaru made a mental count. "Four, if I'm not mistaken"  
"Four"  
He shrugged. "I had to take the others apart to complete my research"  
Not enough for what she had planned, nevertheless it would have to do. "Okay then. We'll go with it. Tomorrow, I want everyone down at Umatsu Uniform Shop at Nine O'clock, understand. Don't be late, and please don't tell anyone what you are doing or where you are going"  
"Not even your father?" Ono said.  
"Especially my father, or Mister Saotome for that matter"  
"Hmm, well it was a nice thought," said Ranma, "But you have a problem already, Nabiki"  
"I do"  
"Yep. Ryoga and I are on duty tomorrow so we can't participate"  
Nabiki chuckled sinisterly. "I didn't want to tip my hand so soon, but I've already taken care of that"  
"You have"  
"Yep. I checked both of your records and found you two have close to 60 days each of free time on the books"  
They do?" both wives exclaimed, turning to their suddenly uncomfortable husbands.  
"So I, through the Nabiki Tendo connections, made arrangement for you to have the rest of the week off"  
"Ooo, Ranma Saotome you are going to get so pounded when we get home!" said Akane. "Talking about no time when you had that much"  
"Ryoga Hibiki, shame on you for lying too me!" snapped Akari.  
"Akari, it's just not… well it looks bad to take excess days off from the job," Ryoga tried to explain, but Akari was hearing none of it, turning her back. He frowned, glaring at Nabiki. "You are so going to pay for this, Nabiki Tendo"  
"By dismantling that 'Network' of hers for starters," added Ranma, just as upset.  
Nabiki ignored them. "So, is everyone clear about what's going on tomorrow"  
"No questions here," said Mousse. "Shampoo and I will be there"  
Nabiki nodded, looking to Ukyo and her two assistants.  
"You've got us," said Ukyo. "Boy is this going to be good"  
"As long as we don't get caught," added Konatsu. "I certainly don't feel like a one-way romp in the woods"  
"Yeah, could be detrimental to our health," said Tsubasa.  
"You guys can handle anything Maeda throws at you," said Nabiki. She looked at Hikaru.  
"Uh, where am supposed to be?" he asked.  
"Grief!" exclaimed Nabiki, rolling her eyes.  
"We'll bring him with us," said Tatewaki. "Incidentally, you did not say what my role was in this scheme"  
"That's easy. You're the bait"  
"Bait"  
"Now don't fret, dear. Nothing drastic is going to happen, so relax. You trust your love-doll, don't you"  
Ukyo laughed. "Love-doll," she said, looking at the photograph in her hand, laughing again.  
"If I can thaw out Kasumi, we too will be there," Ono told Nabiki.  
"Great!" replied Nabiki. "I don't think I have to worry about my other In-Law or his partner, so it's a date. Once this is over, there's going to be a new Queen running things around here"  
Ranma's sharp glare made Nabiki flinch. "I mean, I'll be free of this curse and on the straight and righteous path as a good decent law abiding citizen"  
"And you better stay on it too, Nabiki," he said.  
"Oh I will, I will," replied Nabiki, a pair of fingers crossed out of view under the table.  
"Hey, this is almost like one of those spy movies I've seen," Ryoga suddenly said. "Dhant-dant Dah-dahnt, Dhant-dant Dah-dunt"  
Akari popped him upside the head. "Don't you go starting that stuff again," she scolded him. She let out a huff, shaking her head. "All day long, the theme to Mission Impossible. Dant-Dant this and Dant-Dant that. Enough to drive you up the walls," she told the others.  
"At least you don't have to listen to the theme from 'COPS' all day," said Ranma.  
"Ryoga!" said Akari.  
"What? This is so cool… and, and I get to be Tom Cruise too! Nabiki, does Maeda's estate have a skylight"  
Nabiki leaned on the table running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Oh, I might have to make some changes to this plan after all," she said.  
"Don't let it bother you, Nabiki," said Ukyo. "But I'm so glad you asked me to come along"  
Nabiki looked at her and then let out another sigh, praying that nothing bad would befall her in the next few days. 


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Umatsu Uniform Shop, West Nerima;

Thanks again to Nabiki's connections; the entire upper floor of the Umatsu Uniform Shop had been closed off to the general public for the day; Nabiki and her newly formed team fitting themselves for the upcoming operation.  
In the ladies section of the floor Nabiki selected several daring maids' outfits for those who would be working the crowds and daring was certainly an understatement. Presently; Shampoo, Konatsu, Akari, and Tsubasa stood fixing themselves in front of the standing mirrors dressed in the skimpy outfits sure too draw the urges and lust from many of the male guest. Each wore a short black skirt that barely covered their bottoms, a pannier of frilly lace beneath this; seductively tight waistbands and bodices, and puffed short sleeves to accent their figures. A broad rounded white collar accompanied the sexy short aprons worn over the skirts, alluring fishnet stockings graced their legs and high black spiked heels completed their attire.  
"Humph," sounded Shampoo, fixing the frilly white bonnet on her head, "If Shampoo knew she have to look like sex toy, she not go along with Nabiki's mad plan"  
"Aw, Shampoo," said Akari, "You look cute in that get up, don't you think guys"  
Konatsu gave Shampoo a quick look, finishing his preparations. "Yes, I would say enticing, wouldn't you agree, Mousse"  
Mousse, sitting across the room, could barely speak, fighting to keep his blood pressure down. "Uh, uh, uh… boy is this hard," he managed to say, glasses fogging up.  
Ukyo; dressed in a more conventional black knee length skirt and blouse, helped Kodachi; dressed in slacks and pants, fixed up the bowtie around her neck.  
"You all look nice," she said. "Let's just hope none of Maeda's men decide to investigate Konatsu and Tsubasa more closely or we're sunk." "I'm sure they will not question anyone," said Nabiki, waiting beside the door to the changing room. "Speaking of which, Ranma, I'm getting impatient out here"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied a girl's high-pitched voice. Out came Ranko, Ranma's alter female ego, dressed like Shampoo and the others, red hair neatly combed back and made up into two long ponytails. Behind her, Akane stood giggling unable to control herself at Ranko's frustration.  
"You know, Nabiki, you could have chosen more comfortable shoes to wear," complained Ranko, sitting on a nearby comfort stool to slip on the high heels in her hands.  
"After a few hours you'll get used to them," said Nabiki.  
"Pig-tailed girl?" Tatewaki suddenly said in amazement. "I did not know Nabiki had enlisted your aid in this"  
Ukyo and Nabiki traded looks in disbelief. "He's never going to get that right, is he?" asked Ukyo.  
"I try and try to explain it to him, but he still can't seem to understand," answered Nabiki.  
Through the far door entered Ryoga dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, matching pants and combat boots similar to the ones seen in his favorite movie.  
"Okay!" he exclaimed walking towards them, "I'm ready to go. Let's get over to Maeda's and WOOHHHOHOHHHOAHHOOOO"  
He stammered to a halt when he saw Akari and stood mesmerized by her appearance. She smiled, going into a seductive pose.  
"You like?" she said, baring more of her legs for him to see.  
"A-A-Akari"  
"And that's exactly the reaction I want from all of the men at this party," declared Nabiki.  
"In lust and drooling? Won't that make kind of a large mess, Nabiki?" asked Ukyo.  
"Mesmerized and distracted is more the word. I want them totally ignorant of anything around them"  
"What about any wives or girlfriends?" asked Tsubasa.  
"What about them"  
"I do not wish to get into any catfights, Nabiki"  
"Even better. That should keep Maeda's goons inside on the floor to prevent any attacks"  
"And the guards outside?" asked Akane.  
"Knowing the male species, they'll probably be trying to sneak peeks through the windows"  
"Diverting their attention from our entrance, brilliant!" said Ryoga. "I like this caper more and more"  
"You just like the fact that it's the closest thing to that Mission Impossible stuff, that's all," commented Ranko.  
"Alright, alright, lets not get started on that," Nabiki said. "Kasumi, are you ready"  
Kasumi and Ono sat waiting for the others to finish dressing; Kasumi wearing her cooking dress holding several of her vaunted recipe cards in her hands.  
"Point me to the kitchen and I'll have them eating out of your hand, Nabiki," she said.  
"Good. Ono"  
He held up a set of keys to their getaway van. "Ready as always," he said. "But I was wondering if I can get Kasumi one of those maids outfits too"  
Kasumi swatted him on the arm with a giggle. "Oh you bad thing you," she told him, grinning from ear to ear.  
I never should have shown you guys those pictures, muttered Nabiki. "Alright then, I'll lay out the final details of this operation so gather around," she said, laying out a floor plan of Maeda's estate.  
"Did you hear her," said Ryoga, excitement dancing in his eyes, "she said 'Operation'. This is great"  
"Control yourself, Hibiki," Nabiki said. She was about to continue then noticed that Hikaru was nowhere in sight. "Mousse, could you please pull Hikaru out of the corner"  
Mousse flashed an okay, going over to Hikaru cowering in the corner across the room. "Hey, Hikaru! Nabiki is about to layout the plans"  
Gosunkugi hesitantly turned his head around towards the group. His eyes fell upon the scantily clad legs of the maids and his whole body shook. "G-G-Go a-a-ahead and s-s-start w-w-ithout mmmmeee!" he said, facing the corner again.  
"Come on, you virgin," said Mousse, yanking him along by the collar of his shirt. "Yeesh! You know once this is over we're going to fix your problem and get you laid"  
Mousse guided Gosunkugi over to the group sitting him down. His hands remained over his face and Nabiki smirked.  
"Hikaru, lower your hands please"  
"I-I-I hear with my ears, n-n-ot my eyes, N-N-Nabiki. P-P-lease continue"  
She rolled her eyes and went on.  
"Okay, there will be two girls in each room. The main room is where a majority of the party will be. Konatsu, Tsubasa that's your responsibility. Kodachi, you're manning the bar. I want drinks to flow like water, but don't over do it. Keep these fools tipsy but not so drunk they can't see straight"  
"Leave it too me"  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, Shampoo you're covering the dining room with Akari; who will be bringing food in from the kitchen. Ranko, there's a walk-in closet in the foyer and past that is the front room. You will be working those areas and will also be watching the hall marking anyone going upstairs. Ukyo, you have to float between all the rooms and help intercept any problems that might arise"  
"So where will I be?" asked Tatewaki.  
"Kuno-baby, you need to stay in the main room where there will be lots of people. Maeda has a small den adjacent to it, and no doubt he will try to get you in there alone so he can coerce you into some sort of deal. Don't let him do this"  
Nabiki looked to Tsubasa and Konatsu with a hard stare. "You two have to help me prevent that"  
"Us?" questioned Kurenai.  
"Yes, you. It would look suspicious to Maeda if I'm lingering around Tatewaki, so you guys have to keep him away from Tatewaki"  
"Nabiki, you have doubts that I can resist Maeda's offers?" said Tatewaki.  
"Sorry, hon," replied Nabiki, "but if Maeda has time to work on you, it and the Kuno Industries are all but gone"  
Kodachi hit Tatewaki on the back of his head. "So stay where we can see you, brother-dear," she said to him.  
"For once I can agree with you, Kodachi," said Nabiki. "Akane, Ryoga, I figure it will be close to forty-five minutes before things are in full swing. You two will have to make your way around the estate and climb up into the building. That means avoiding Okura's henchmen and climbing up three stories into his office on the North side of the estate. Think you can handle it"  
"No sweat, right partner?" said Ryoga, giving Akane a friendly nudge.  
"Just don't you go thinking you're James Bond or anything like that, Ryoga," said Akane. "I don't feel like getting shot or beat up, okay"  
Ryoga shrugged. "Hey don't worry. I got your back"  
Akane let out a low moan, holding her head.  
"Are you sure we want to send him out there?" asked Ukyo.  
"Too late to change things now," replied Nabiki. "Doctor Tofu, there's a small clearing just down the road from the grounds. Park there and then set up the antennas for Hikaru. Mousse, you watch for any sudden appearances by Maeda's goons. Hikaru, please concentrate and as soon as Akane gets those codes, find all of the electronic copies he has and wipe'em clean, understood"  
Hikaru nodded.  
"Okay. Let's try to get this over with in an hour. Once Akane signals that she has everything we are gone! Ukyo, you get an earpiece and keep me informed about our status. Akane you get one and so do you Ranko. Doctor Tofu, you get the last one. When Ukyo says we're ready, spare no speed getting to those gates"  
"You're not wearing one?" said Akane.  
"Maeda would notice. Anyone have any questions"  
Akari raised her hand.  
"Yes"  
She peered down at the floor plan before speaking. "Nabiki, you have a slight problem here"  
Nabiki made a light start. "I do?" she said.  
"Yep. You said two girls in the rooms right"  
"Right"  
"Well, if Tsubasa and Konatsu are in the main room, Shampoo and I are covering the dining room, that leaves Ranko in the front room by herself. If she's busy watching the hall and stairs, then there will be no one covering her area"  
Akari sat back. "You're short a girl," she finished.  
Everyone stared down at the floor plan mentally recounting Nabiki's instructions. A sudden gasp from Nabiki drew them all to the same conclusion that Akari was correct.  
"Oh m'gosh!" exclaimed Nabiki, "and there's no time to find a replacement either"  
"I can stay in there if you want, Nabiki," Ukyo said.  
"You've got to help keep an eye on the other rooms and keep us informed on Akane's progress. No, this is going to be a real problem"  
"Why not pull Kodachi from what she's doing and put Mousse or Ryoga in as bartender?" said Konatsu.  
"Kodachi knows how to mix drinks, damn it all," replied Nabiki. She moaned, pulling at her hair. "How could I make such a mistake"  
"You're not perfect, Nabiki," Akane said.  
"Bite your tongue," snap Nabiki. "Oh, what am I going to—." She paused as her eyes suddenly fell on Mousse. "Do?" she finished as an idea came to mind.  
Walking around, Nabiki stopped behind him rubbing her chin pondering her latest course of action. The others watched her looking Mousse over and soon several snickers followed as they realized what she was thinking.  
"What, what?" said Mousse, ignorant to what was transpiring.  
"Mousse," said Nabiki, tipping head from side to side as she looked him over. "What size shoe do you wear"  
"Oh, close to a—." He abruptly stopped realizing then what was about to happen. Slowly, Mousse looked back over his shoulder and then stood up.  
"No," he said, waving his hands. "No, no, no"  
Ukyo got up, walking around to the other side of him. She gave him a quick once over then looked at Nabiki.  
"Do-able?" said Nabiki.  
"I think we can pull it off," she replied.  
"What, am I mute here? I said no!" repeated Mousse.  
Sensing Mousse's panic, the rest of the group got up and took strategic positions around the room to prevent him from running away.  
"Oh c'mon, Mousse," pleaded Nabiki. "We need you"  
"No, you need another girl, and that's not me"  
"But you'd fit the part perfectly"  
"Get Ryoga to do it"  
Nabiki looked over at Ryoga and shook her head. "Nah, he's to manly looking to pass for a woman," she said.  
"(Phphft!) What? Thanks a 'lot, Nabiki"  
"Hey Mousse," said Tsubasa, "It's not that bad. If Konatsu and I can do it, you certainly shouldn't have any problems"  
"And I haven't trained half my life as a cross-dresser either! No, Mousse does not wear dresses, and Mousse likes his arches just the way they are"  
"So what size shoe do you wear, Mousse?" Ukyo asked.  
"I'm not telling you"  
"Twenty-five point four centimeter," Shampoo told them.  
Mousse spun around in shock. "Shampoo! What are you doing?" he cried.  
"Helping out, like we agree to help Nabiki Tendo," she said, giggling mischievously.  
Ukyo reached out placing a hand on either side of Mousse's hips. He swatted them aside, backing away from her. "What are you doing?" he shouted.  
"We need your hip size"  
"No problem. Two size larger than Shampoo," Shampoo said.  
"Will you stop helping them"  
"Silly blind-boy going to look good in dress"  
Nabiki put on her best pout. "Mousse, please," she said. "There's nobody else who can do this"  
"You haven't tried Gosunkugi, or Doctor Tofu"  
"Hikaru," said Kodachi, chortling in her deviant way as the suggestion.  
"Doctor Tofu will be too tall," said Nabiki. "Mousse, please"  
"No! No, I'm not doing it I'm not… hey, what's that"  
"What's what?" said Nabiki, turning around in the direction Mousse pointed.  
BEEW!  
"Get him he's making a break for it"  
A flurry of bodies scrambled after Mousse as he made a desperate attempt to reach the door and escape…

"So you see, Nabiki, me posing as a girl will just not work"  
"Mm-Hmm," replied Nabiki while adjusting the tube of bright red lipstick in her hands.  
"I can't wiggle my butt like you girls can, I certainly don't have the voice for it, and so that makes me ineligible for the job"  
Yeah, right. Uh, Mousse, pucker your lips"  
He did, Nabiki applying another coat of lipstick over his already colored lips. "There, now do this," she said, pressing her lips together. He did, and Nabiki stepped back looking over her work.  
"What do think?" she said to Ukyo, standing beside her.  
"A little more gloss should do it," answered Ukyo.  
Nabiki applied a thin coat on Mousse's lips and nodded.  
"There," she said.  
Mousse licked his teeth tasting the flavor on them. "Mmm, cherry," he said and then went on with his banter. "So, now you understand why I cannot pass as a woman"  
Laughs from the rest of the gang echoed around him holding their sides. Obviously in his distress and subsequent subjugation, Mousse still was not aware of what they had done to him. His wrist and ankles were tied securely to the arms and legs of a wooden chair, dressed from head to toe in the same maids outfits as the girls. Behind him, Shampoo brushed his long locks of hair out enjoying the new makeover they had given him. Nabiki told her to stop checking Mousse over one last time.  
"So, are we ready to untie him?" she said.  
"Might as well," answered Ukyo, "He's got too be let go sometime soon"  
Shampoo and Akari undid the ropes trying to suppress their snickers as they did. "Okay, Mousse. Stand up please," Nabiki instructed, and he did wavering for a few seconds as his feet fought to adjust to the high pair of heels he wore.  
"Whoa! For a moment there I felt dizzy," said Mousse. He took a couple of steps, staggering a few times before steadying himself. "Well. I am sure glad you guys have come to your senses. I would just die if anyone saw me in a dress. Really"  
Nobody spoke, staring at Mousse's transformation. They all burst out laughing again and Mousse frowned. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, scratching his head.  
His fingers touched the ribbon of lace securing his bonnet, and then Mousse paused feeling a new chilling sensation that flowed past his legs. It felt like air and he looked down starting slightly once he got a good look at the fishnet stockings covering his legs. Mousse raised his right leg, moving his foot up and down then his mind said, "Yes, that is your foot in that shoe, and that is your leg wrapped in black nylon. Feels good doesn't it"  
AIEEEEEEEEE!  
Mousse's piercing cry split the air barely drowning out the continuing laughter from the others. He frantically patted his body, pulling on the fabric of the uniform trying to get it off.  
"AH, AH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" he shouted.  
"Calm down, Mousse," said Nabiki.  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! I'M WEARING A DRESS"  
"Actually a skirt and you look really good in it too," Ukyo said.  
AIEEEEEEEE!  
He grabbed a handful of the front trying to rip it from his body, but Nabiki quickly grabbed his hands.  
"No, Mousse, don't do that! It took a long time for us to get you looking just right," she told him.  
Mousse jumped back, staggering for a second as he landed. "No way, Nabiki! I told you I'm not going anywhere looking like some drag queen! I'm getting out of this dress, you hear me? Out, out, OUT"  
"No you're not," Ukyo said.  
"Oh really? Well you just get ready to see me run out of here in my birthday suit, lady"  
The chuckles from the others picked up angering Mousse even more. He pulled on the dress but strangely enough it refused to tear away from his body. Another desperate tug met with the same results.  
"What, what's going on here?" he cried, tugging and yanking fitfully on the cloth.  
"It's made out of stretch resistant nylon fiber, Mousse," explained Ukyo. "We are so lucky that this store caters to all styles of life"  
"What!" Mousse staggered and he looked down at his feet. "You see? I almost killed myself walking on these so-called stilts you women call shoes!" He staggered again and shook his head. "OH no! I'm getting out of these torture devices and… HEY"  
"Hey what?" asked Nabiki.  
Mousse did not answer at first, holding his left ankle in one hand as he tried undoing the strap around it. "There's a padlock on this thing"  
"There padlock on both shoes," said Shampoo.  
"You've locked me into these shoes"  
"And dress," she cheerfully answered.  
Mousse gasped, reaching back feeling for the zipper. True to her word there was a small padlock attached to a thin leather yoke concealed neatly beneath the broad collar around his neck.  
"I can't believe this. You guys have actually imprisoned me in a… in a... DRESS"  
"We thought about crazy glue at first," said Kodachi. "Well, I did, but everyone decided against it. Something about pain which I explained is part of this type of lifestyle"  
"This can't be happening!" Mousse moaned, dropping to his knees. He suddenly stopped and placed both hands to his breast. "And I've got breast," he said squeezing the unfamiliar mounds that should not be. "Shampoo-sized breast! Doctor Tofu, how could you"  
"Not that it is not impossible, Mousse, but in such a short time, I don't think so," said Ono.  
"Well, well if I'm changed up here… then…" His hands dropped further down.  
AIEEEEEEE!  
"Mousse will you stop freaking out on us!" shouted Nabiki.  
"You've castrated meeeee!" sobbed Mousse. "Shampoo! Shampoo, Nabiki's taken away our future offspring"  
"We've done no such thing!" said Ukyo. "You're wearing a gaff. It'd be a bad thing if someone managed to catch a peek at your package, and in that getup there's a good chance that will happen"  
"Is good package too," added Shampoo.  
Mousse sighed relieved to hear things were still in place. He suddenly sprang to his feet, staggered around then said, "Okay, who's got the keys to these locks"  
The angry look on his face made Nabiki take a few steps back. "I've got the keys, Mousse," she told him.  
He took an unsteady step towards her. "Gimme those keys, Nabiki," demanded Mousse, holding out a hand.  
"No! I need you like this, Mousse. Otherwise we could slip up and blow everything that's planned"  
Shampoo stole up, gently placing her arms around Mousse's shoulders. There was a strange smile on her face noticed Mousse as she pressed her head against his. "Mousse, look really good as girl," she said. "Shampoo think you have bright future as phony-woman"  
Mousse paused, cutting his eyes to her. "You think so"  
She nodded. "And when we done with Nabiki's job, we come back to store. Selection of dress for men is very large here"  
Mousse stared at Shampoo's smiling face for a moment. "Right," he finally said, looking back at Nabiki. "Gimme those keys, Nabiki"  
"That did not help, Shampoo," said Nabiki taking another step back. "Mousse, you promised you would help me"  
"But I did not say I'd wear a dress either"  
"But I need you"  
"And I need my pants too but you don't see them anywhere around now, do you"  
Konatsu fought back his grin as he walked over to Mousse. Placing an arm around him, he tried to console Mousse. "Mousse, I know this is hard to accept"  
"You better believe it"  
"—but this is very important if we intend to rid Nabiki from her enslavement to Maeda"  
"Her enslavement? What about me"  
"You'll do fine, trust me. Tsubasa and I will give you some quick pointers on how to properly present yourself, and Ranma will be around so if you get into any trouble he can bail you out"  
Mousse drew back staring at Konatsu. He looked over at Tsubasa who gave him a bright smile, then over at Ranko who could only giggle uncontrollably before staring back at Konatsu.  
"You guys are crazy," he said.  
"Well if you won't do it for Nabiki, then do it for yourself"  
"Myself? How am I going to benefit from walking around in drag"  
Shampoo slapped him across the back of his head.  
"Silly blind-boy! If Nabiki fail, then Nerima become property of crime boss. That mean we have to deal with more trouble than worth"  
Mousse paused to think. They were right about this he knew, plus the added benefit of not having to repay Nabiki made any objections he had small and trivial. So what was a few hours walking around in high-heels and frills anyway?  
He dropped his head to his chest, sobbing for a short second then looked up. "Okay…(gasp)… okay… (gasp) (gasp)… okay, I'll do it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll do it"  
Shampoo let out a cheer, hugging Mouse tight.  
"Thank you, Mousse," said Nabiki. "You won't regret this, I promise"  
"I'm already regretting it, Nabiki," sobbed Mousse. He gave Shampoo a quick look then whimpered lightly. "This is a hell of a way to find out my girlfriend is bisexual"  
"Shampoo what?" said Shampoo as the others burst out laughing. "Shampoo not bi, bi… what that mean"  
"It means Mousse is going to have to buy himself a whole new wardrobe," answered Ukyo, doubling over holding her stomach with joy.  
Once their laughs died away, Nabiki gazed around at her team on last time. "So, are we all clear on what to do?" she asked.  
Everyone nodded, and she smiled.  
"Then let's go take down this asshole and get my life back…" 


End file.
